


"Villanások"; Flashes (from the road to Adam)

by Wtotah



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bully, Drinking, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Sadness
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtotah/pseuds/Wtotah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>250 rövid villanás az útról, ami Adamhez vezetett.</p><p>(Ha le tudnád fordítani angolra, írj :) !)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Villanások"; Flashes (from the road to Adam)

1\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A tetoválószalonban profik dolgoztak. Kollégák, akik másban utaztak.  
\- Akkor Freddy Krueger...? Vér...?  
\- Mehet.  
A Baltás, a Késes, és a Körmös mostantól arra néznek, akire ő néz.

 

2\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A feszültség elviselhetetlenné vált; a banda tagjai összevesztek, szitkozódtak; egyik éjszaka még egy rövid, de elszánt verekedés is kitört két táncos között… és még csak a TURNÉ kezdetén jártak.

Egyik nap Tommy Joe megbotlott a zebránál és majdnem egy elszáguldó teherautó alá esett; Adam az utolsó pillanatban kapta el és rántotta vissza kapucnijánál fogva. 

Tommy Joe a rántástól hátratántorodott, fuldokolva hátrabillent, és teljes súlyával Adamre zuhant. Karjait estében vállai köré fonta; orrát felsértette Adam kabátgombja, nyakán fekete fojtásnyomok derengtek fel kabátja hajtókájától.  
Dermedten nézett fel a rémülettől jégkékre váló szemekbe. 

Adam beborította karjaival, jobb kezével beletúrt hajába, baljával szorosan magához  
szorította, és alig észrevehetően ringatni kezdte.

\- Ez közel volt... – suttogta. - Nagyon közel...

Este egymás mellé ültek a boxban, de csak a banda többi tagjával beszélgettek, egymással nem. A vacsora jól sikerült, a hetek óta tartó feszültség elszállt; a trup a söröktől kótyagosan, fényes hangulatban bontott asztalt.

Hazafelé valahogy úgy esett, hogy Tommy Joe és Adam egymásba kapaszkodva mentek a banda után a sötét utcán.

 

3\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem várt hiába. Az ajtó nyomot sárga üvegkarikáin színesen hintáztak a karácsonyfa fényei.

Magához szorította mackóját; szüleit és testvérét maga mögött hagyva benyitott a szobába, ahol már várták a hatalmas zöld masnikkal díszített, vörösarany ajándékkupacok.

Tommy Joe nagy levegőt vett, és elmerült pillanatban: amikor mindenki itt van, amikor az ajándékban még bármi lehet.

 

4\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam szeme felcsillant, ahogy Tommy Joe belépett a próbaterem ajtaján. (*Istenem, csak fele olyan jól gitározzon, mint ahogy kinéz.*)

Jól játszott, gyakorlottnak tűnt. Félénksége azonnal elpárolgott, ahogy gitárt vett a kezébe és valami metál számot kezdett pengetni. (*Metallica… "Enter Sandman"? …. Helyes gyerek, micsoda haj! ... kár hogy nem basszusgitáros. Meglátjuk…*)

Akkor döntötte el, hogy visszahívja, amikor Tommy karján távozóban felcsúszott a póló, és meglátta a horrorfigurás tetoválásokat. (*Vajon mi fáj ennyire...?! Ha megy a basszus, jöhet…*)

Tommy Joe mögött becsukódott az ajtó, ő pedig legszívesebben utánafutott volna.

5\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Ahha – mondta Tommy Joe és félrenézett – Szóval Balira mentek…  
\- Egész nyugodtnak tűnik, sokkal rosszabbra számítottam – gondolta Adam. Még a végén nem is lesz műsor… Ki hitte volna?!

Tommy lassan, nyugodt arccal kavargatta a kávéját. Nem nézett ugyan Adamre, de ez nem számított. Halotta, megértette, kész. Ennyi volt. Vége.

\- Na, ez könnyen ment – gondolta megkönnyebbülten Adam, ahogy kiment az ajtón. 

Már nem látta, ahogy Tommy összegörnyed fájdalmában, és hányni kezd.

 

6\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A szemceruza először elmázolódott és Tommy Joe ingerülten próbálta kipislogni a szemébe került darabkákat. A lehangoló eredmény – vörös szem, maszatos tekintet – ellenére úgy érezte, hogy még soha sem volt ilyen boldog. 

\- Verjetek meg – gondolta – de akkor is így lépek fel. Egy rocker bármit megtehet.

A kocsma szinte üres volt, a közönség pedig inkább ivott és fecsegett, minthogy a zenére, vagy a zenészekre figyeljen. Senki sem vette észre, hogy ki volt festve. Senkit sem érdekelt. Az emberek magasról tettek arra, hogy hogy néz ki.

\- Holnap szemfestéket is veszek – határozta el, és belekezdett egy hosszú gitárszólóba.

 

7\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gyűlölte a hangos hitmegvallásokat. Szívéből gyűlölte. Gyűlölte azokat is, akik félig lehunyt szemmel percekig áradoztak arról, hogy hogyan élték át Jézus Krisztus megváltását, hogyan "érezték meg jelenlétét és szeretetét". Hitte is meg nem is, amit mondtak. Semmire, SEMMIRE sem vágyott jobban, mint hogy egyszer ő is megérezhesse ugyanezt. Hogy ő is ugyanígy elmondhassa ezeket... hogy érezze Jézus jelenlétét... közelségét, szeretetét.

De semmi. EGY NAGY SEMMI.

A harag minden nap egyre jobban gyűlt a szívében. Én miért nem? – gondolta minden alkalommal, mikor a többieket hallgatta.

A pohár akkor telt be, amikor rá került a sor. Hiába tiltakozott, húzta-hasztgatta, nem volt menekvés: eljött a nap, amikor neki is hangosan meg kellett vallani, hogy hogyan váltotta meg Krisztus.  
A gyakorlat megtette a magáét. Félig lehunyt szemmel, fátyolos hangon felmondta azokat a kliséket, amit a többiektől hallott.

Ettől kezdve nem figyelt senkire. Már csak a gitárja maradt. Minden nap hajnalig gyakorolt.

 

8\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gitár kézre állt, remekül zengett, de pokoli drága volt. 

\- Honnan a fenéből szerezzek ennyi pénzt?! – gondolta Tommy Joe. - Kell egy jó gitár... mindenképpen keresnem kell valami állást.

Szülei – nagy meglepetésére – tényleg örültek, amikor megmondta, hogy a közeli kocsmában talált munkát, és iskola után, hétköznap esténként ott lesz kisegítő.

\- Ez igen fiam! – mondta az apja. - Tudtam, hogy meg fogod érteni, hogy mennyire fontos a munka. Amit keresel, az a tied lehet, és arra használod, amire akarod. Tedd félre, mert eljön majd a nap, amikor a családodat kell eltartanod belőle.

\- Rendben – felelte Tommy Joe és érezte, ahogy gyomra a dühtől és a rémülettől összeszorul.

A gitárt fél év után tudta megvenni. A kocsma zenészei szívesen bevették tartaléknak; alkalmanként egy-egy italra is meghívták. A dolgok valahogy könnyebbek lettek.

 

9\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe nem tudott táncolni, de partnere légiesen könnyedén irányította, így szinte suhantak a parketten a keringő alatt. A tüllszoknya egy hangyányit fellebbent egy fordulónál, és látni engedte a lány formás lábait.

\- Milyen szép pár! – gondolták a szülők.  
\- Hogy dögölnének meg... – gondolták a többiek.

Amikor hazakísérte és megcsókolta a lányt, nem látott mást, csak a boldogság csillogását partnere szemében. 

\- Holnap elutazom. Holnap elmegyek… Hogy fordulnátok fel. – gondolta, amíg hazafelé baktatott a hóesésben.

 

10\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikor 12 éves lett a dolgok megváltoztak. 

Addig is hallgatott néha zenét, de ebben az évben úgy érezte, hogy fájnak a csontjai, ha nem szól valami. Az első heti viták után – kéthavi újságkihordás átvállalásáért – megkapta haverja öreg sennheiser fülhallgatóját. Ettől kezdve szülei nem hallották, hogy mikor bömbölteti a cd-it. A munka sok volt, pocsék volt az idő is, így szinte fel sem tűnt senkinek, hogy Tommy Joe egész ősszel és egész télen ki sem jött a szobájából. 

A tél vége hideg szelekkel, fagyos köddel, és szürkeséggel érkezett.

Tavaszra 10 centit nőtt, és szerelmes lett az egyik osztálytársába. Egy fiúba.  
A dolgok megváltoztak.  
Ezen már a zene sem segített.  
Ezen már csak a zene segített.

 

11\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A banda kutyaütőkből állt, rémes kocsmákban játszott, de legalább bevették gitárosnak.  
A gázsi csak arra volt elég, hogy kifizessék a csótányoktól hemzsegő bérelt lakást, és esténként jól leigyák magukat. A napok vidáman teltek, a haverok tomboltak, a zene mindig üvöltött. Csajokból sosem volt hiány.  
A rengeteg fellépés meghozta a gyümölcsét, sokkal jobban játszott (már ha nem volt beállva). A tiszta napok azonban egyre ritkábbak lettek. Egyre ritkábbak. 

Egyik vasárnap reggel egy ismeretlen lépcsőforduló alatt ébredt, ruhája lehányva, fél cipője sehol. Hazaérve alig tudta kitölteni a kávéját, annyira remegett a keze.

\- Este fellépés – mondta Dave. 

Tommy lerogyott a konyhaszékre, a kávé kidőlt, és feketére áztatta nadrágját.

 

12\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egyedül volt, és egy fekete-fehér némafilm szereplőjének érezte magát. Látta, ahogy az emberek tesznek-vesznek, beszélnek, de amit mondtak már nem hallotta, nem értette.

Az órákon régi blues számokat "hallgatott". A dalok körbe-körbe mentek a fejében. Magában újrajátszotta a gitárrészeket, szólókat. A dolgozatok rémesre sikeredtek, és osztálytársai is felhagytak azzal, hogy beszéljenek hozzá.

Egyedül volt, és egy fekete-fehér némafilm szereplőjének érezte magát. Látta, ahogy az emberek tesznek-vesznek, beszélnek, de amit mondtak már nem hallotta, nem értette.

 

13\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amikor először kértek tőle autogrammot, hátranézett, hogy vajon kihez beszélnek ezek a lányok; de persze aláírta az orra alá tartott képet. Mindjárt lebukok – gondolta, és várta, hogy a kis barna rájöjjön, hogy igazából nem is őt keresi.

Hazafelé menet valami könnyű melegség öntötte el a szívét.

 

14\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A plafon hullámzott, pokoli szarul érezte magát. Legszívesebben folytatta volna a hányást, de gyomra már kiürült. Kintről tompán szűrődött be a buli hangja.  
Adamre gondolt, és megcsókolta a fölé hajoló lányt.

 

15\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Viccnek indult, de már nem tudott nevetni. Remegett a gyomra, ahogy a lépcső alján állt, és felnézett Adamre. 

Adam – mint mindig – remekül nézett ki angyalként ragyogva az ellenfényben. A csillámok beborították az arcát, ruháját, még a kezében tartott mikrofont is.  
Ahogy a lépcsőn lelépdelt, csípőjét enyhén ringatta. Hibátlanul énekelt ki minden hangot, s közben egyre közeledett. 

Tommy Joe teljes erejével a gitárjátékra összpontosított, megpróbált nem Adamre nézni, nehogy az meglássa a szemében, hogy egész nap erre a pillanatra várt.

Adam – hajánál fogva hátrarántva – durván megcsókolta. Nyelve a szájában édes ízt hagyott; keze égette a nyakát, ahol végigsimította; kabátja testéhez nyomódott.  
Tommy Joe a gitárba kapaszkodott, nehogy összeessen. Adam már sehol sem volt, mikor újból figyelni tudott arra, hogy mit játszik, és nem csak a rutin vezette az ujjait.

\- Ennél a pokolban is jobb – gondolta Tommy, ahogy a koncert alatt Adam hátát bámulta.

 

16\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Megőrült a rajongóktól.  
Veszekedtek rajta. Dühöngtek, hogy a másik „glambert” nem őt, hanem Saulit kedveli, vagy éppen fordítva, hogy Saulit utálja, pedig vele jár Adam. Hiányolták a színpadi csókokat; sajnálkoztak; pletykálkodtak; sutymorogtak; édes vagy éppen mocskolódó üzenetekkel árasztották el.

Már nem nézte a képeket, amiket feltöltöttek róla, nem olvasta a történeteket és a kommenteket. Legszívesebben kést szúrt volna azoknak az ismeretleneknek a hátába, akik kérték, hogy kövesse őket a twitteren.  
Gyűlölt mindenkit. Gyűlölt mindenkit. Mindenkit.... dögöljetek meg.

Adam nem vett észre semmit. Vidáman adta az interjúkat, nyilatkozott, bohóckodott, énekelt. Tommy Joe pedig egyre kevesebbet beszélt, egyre több filmet nézett, és egyre jobban játszott a koncerteken.

Minden remekül ment.

 

17\. HAVEROK, SÖR, GITÁR  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem volt éppen egy szarvasvadász, de elhatározta hogy megtanul lőni. Meglepetésére a lőtéren egész jó teljesítményt ért el, és – bár senki sem gondolta volna róla – kifejezetten ügyesnek bizonyult a fegyver kezelésében is.

\- Egy fegyver az ágyban, nem túl jó ötlet – mondta Dave, a barátja. 

Tommy Joe egyetértett, és átrakta a fegyvert a páncélba. (Közben titokban a Kurt Cobainre gondolt.)

 

18\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe az ajtófélfánál állt. A pohár megremegett a kezében, ahogy megérezte a simogatást a tarkóján. Hátrafordulva, döbbenten nézett Adam kék szemébe.

\- Te...?! – kérdezte rémülten.  
\- Hmmm... – mondta Adam, és – először a színpadon kívül – finoman megcsókolta.

Soha, soha, soha... még soha sem volt ilyen boldog. Talán nem is lesz, de ez már nem számított. Nem számított semmi, csak ez a csók.

 

19\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Órákig várakoztak a repülőtéren. A rossz idő miatt minden járatot töröltek; az összes széken turisták, visító gyerekeiket terelgető családok és ideges üzletemberek kókadoztak.

A banda szétszéledt, mindenféle fos ajándéktárgyakat vettek különféle unalmas rokonaiknak és ismerőseiknek.

Tommy Joe ivott. Ez már jól bevált módszer volt ilyen esetekre. Felvette harci napszemüvegét: ilyenkor egy kicsit láthatatlannak érezte magát, egy kicsit felismerhetetlennek, talán még golyóállónak is.  
A következő koncertig már csak két napjuk, és egy csomó időeltolódásuk volt hátra. Adam eltűnt. De amúgy sem számított, mert lényegében már egy hete nem beszéltek. 

A harag marta a torkát. A szerelem égette a szívét. A reptéri óra lassan ketyegett.

 

20\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A napok múltak, egyre többször égette az iskolai egyenruha. Röhejes hülyének érezte magát a többi lúzer társaságában, akik ráadásul utálták is. 

\- Karót nyelt faszok – gondolta, ahogy végignézett társain, akik döbbenten bámulták egy halálos vicce után. Ezek egyszer meg fognak ruházni, nincs mese. 

Még a csajok is – akikkel egyébként remekül kijött – valahogy hidegebben viselkedtek az ünnepség után. 

\- Kár volt beszólni, kár volt ellenállni... Barmok.

Két hét múlva verték meg először. A tanárok behívatták a szüleit, hogy jelezzék, hogy gond van vele. Szülei a lelkére beszéltek, így innentől kezdve már nem szólt senkinek, ha a táskája, vagy a feje a vécében landolt. 

Mindenki megnyugodott. Az iskolai rend helyreállt.

 

21\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az eladólány kerek szemeket meresztett rá, mikor mondta, hogy mit kér.

\- Öööö... hogy kipróbálhatja-e a szempillaspirált?! – kérdezte rémülten, amíg társára nézett.  
\- Igen, szeretném kipróbálni – mondta Tommy Joe elszántan.  
\- Hát... végül is... ööö... izé... hát van teszterünk – hebegte.  
\- És hogy kell használni? – érdeklődött Tommy.

A lány profi volt. Letörölte az undorodó kifejezést az arcáról, és mivel Tommy Joe-ban érdeklődő, figyelmes hallgatóságra talált, részletesen és pontosan elmagyarázta, hogy mit és hogyan kell csinálni a sminkelésnél, meg hogy mire kell figyelni.

Tommy egy nagy zacskó mindenféle sminkfelszereléssel boldogan fordult ki a bolt ajtaján. Az ajtó zárásakor még éppen meghallotta a felcsattanó röhögést a háta mögött.

 

22\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A finnekkel jól kijött. Bár borzalmas akcentussal beszéltek, azért a legtöbb külföldihez képest sokkal értelmesebb mondatokat sikerült összeállítaniuk. Persze az ötödik kör után már ez egyre kevésbé számított.  
Tommy Joe – bár gyakorlott ivó volt – nem versenyezhetett az ismeretlen szőkékkel, akinek mintha meg sem kottyant volna semmilyen tömény. 

\- Apám, titeket üvegbe nyomnak ha kinyiffantok, és száz évig hozzátok sem kell nyúlni, mert annyi bennetek az alkohol. Egyből mehettek a szertárba dísznek.  
\- Hféalhféléádkaédk – válaszolta a finn, és egy újabb felest tolt elé.

Hogy én holnap milyen beteg leszek... – gondolta Tommy Joe, és ledöntötte a vodkát.

 

23\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kint három napja havazott. Ez errefelé ritkaságnak számított, így az összes hírportál és tévéadás erről nyafogott. Tommy Joe-t nem érdekelte a hó, nem érdekelték a hírek, az igazat megvallva semmi sem érdekelte.

Egy hete csak filmeket nézett. A banda feloszlott, két hónapja nem volt fellépése. Chips-en, wiskey-n, és gumicukron élt. Ha vége a szabadságának várja a munkahelye, öltönyös főnöke, döglesztő kollégái, és rémes "kockája".  
Remegett a keze, ahogy a távirányítóért nyúlt.

Kint viharos szél kezdett fújni, a filmben pedig egy egész várost lőttek le.

 

24\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rosszabbra számított, nem is fájt annyira mikor tetoválták. A koponyák jól mutattak a karján, és ő megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. A fólia alatt titokban ott lapult a kis rajz a bőrében, amivel kiírta magát a "rendesek társadalmából". 

Na, igyunk... – és a buli megkezdődött.

 

25\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A konyhaszék pereme a combjába vágódott: ócska tákolmány volt, filléres darab. Az egész konyha nem volt nagyobb egy egérlyuknál, és pont olyan szaga is volt. 

\- A szomszéd biztos már megint krumplit süt, a fene a belét. Hogy nekünk miért kell mindig ilyen szar helyeken dekkolnunk – gondolta, ahogy ledöntötte az utolsó csésze italt a tegnapi születésnapi buliból. 

Adam képe a reggeli meghallgatásról hirtelen és élesen ugrott be.  
A boldogság lassan kúszott fel a bokájától a szívéig. 

\- Felvettek. ÚR ISTEN, FELVETTEK! Zenész vagyok, bandatag!

Kint kisütött a nap.

 

26\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Esténként nem mert megmozdulni, mert azt képzelte, hogy egy szörny lakik az ágy alatt, aki éjjel gyerekek lelkéből lakmározik, amíg alszanak. Sokáig elaludni sem mert. Ahogy teltek a napok egyre biztosabb lett a szörny létezésében, mert az ő lelke is fogyott.

Az osztálytársai vidámsága fojtogatta, az ünnepeket utálta, és rosszul volt a rózsaszín kabátoktól, amit a lányok hordtak. A tanárok szerint nem figyelt, nem tanult, nem érdekelte semmi. 

Ez persze mind hülyeség volt. A tanárok már nem látták őt. Ahogy fogyott a lelke, egyre inkább valaki mást láttak, aki rossz, dacos és engedetlen. A lelke nélkül csak az a fekete maszk lett, aki kívül volt.

A szörny esténként lakmározott, falta, falta a lelkét, és ő hiába volt minden éjjel egyre tovább- és tovább fent, tudta, hogy amikor végül elalszik (mert végül mindig elaludt), a szörny előjön, és nincs segítség. NINCS SEGÍTSÉG.

 

27\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rossz napjain arra gondolt, hogy valakit meg kellene rugdosni. Úgy bizony. Jó alaposan.  
Ez tartotta benne a lelket, amikor az osztályban a csajok fecsegését és vihorászását hallgatta; amikor az orra vérét törölgetve hazafelé baktatott; vagy amikor megkötötte nyakkendőjét.

\- Ezért drágán meg fogtok fizetni rohadékok – gondolta, mialatt tökéletes választ adott a tanár kérdésére.  
\- Ezért drágán meg fogtok fizetni rohadékok – gondolta, míg az ünnepségen beöltözve szavalt.  
\- Ezért drágán meg fogtok fizetni rohadékok – gondolta, és eldöntötte, hogy VÉGE.

Mától nem tartozom hozzátok; nem tudjátok ki vagyok, nem tudom kik vagytok. Mostantól nem ismerlek benneteket.

 

28\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Napok óta nem evett egy falást sem, de nem is hiányzott. Az italtól úgyis állandóan forgott a gyomra; rémes-fémes íz borította be a nyelvét, zúgott a feje, és már nem is akarta számontartani új ismerőseit. Arcuk egyre ködösebb lett, ahogy a tökömtudjamilyen buliban dicsérték/szidták ahogy játszik, vagy éppen amilyen hajat visel.

Egyre fogyott testben és lélekben. Csak Rá gondolt. Mindig Rá. Rá, aki néha hátbaveregette; Rá, aki vidoran biztatgatta; Rá, aki keresztülnézett rajta; Rá, aki – ha kedve volt hozzá –szerette. 

\- Egyszer megöllek Adam – gondolta. - Nézz rám! Nézz rám! NÉZZZ RÁÁM!

 

29\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A fodrász értette a dolgát; marha jó lett az új haja. A tüskék zselécsúcsaikkal össze-vissza meredeztek, vagy éppen vidám összevisszaságban kornyadoztak. 

\- Hmmm.... egész fasza lett – gondolta.  
\- Apád kitér a hitéből, ha meglátja; de legalább illesz a bandába. Szőkéből úgysem elég soha... – mondta röhögve Dave, és hátba vágta a hirtelen elpiruló Tommy Joe-t.

 

30\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bírta a gyerekeket, a ruhákat, a sminket, a filmeket, és mindenekelőtt a zenét. Új gitárjához napokig nem mert hozzányúlni; éjszaka felkelt, hogy megtapogassa, hogy tényleg ott van, hogy tényleg az övé; hogy játszhat rajta.  
Ott volt. Az övé volt. Zengett, pengett, morajlott. Az ő SAJÁT Fender gitárja. 

Innen már bármi jöhet, örökre gitáros marad.

 

31\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A szálloda recepciójához feketén szikrázó márvány padlót álmodott a belsőépítész. A falak csillogtak a tükröktől és az aranyozástól; a boyok a berendezéshez illő arany vállapos egyenruhában serénykedtek.

Minden olajozottan működött. A hall zsongott az elegáns utazóktól; bőröndökkel zsúfolt kocsik suhantak tova; az étteremből vidám csilingelés, dugóillat, és tompa zongoraszó szűrődött ki. A szobákban előmelegített köntös, tiszta törölköző, és levendula illatú habfürdő várta a szállóvendégeket. Az asztalokon a hatalmas virágcsokrokban csillámporos masnik ültek üdvözlő üzenetekkel.

\- Hogy lehet, hogy én itt szállok meg? Vajon mikor értem ezt el? – gondolta Tommy Joe, ahogy a hordár kezébe nyomta a borravalót. - ... és mikor lesz, amikor már nem engednek be soha többet?

 

32\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A pokoli hasogató fejfájás biztossá tette, hogy él.  
Bár még semmit sem látott, és alig hallott valamit, de nem volt kétség: a bulinak szerencsésen vége és ő megúszta. Az orrvérzés és a hányás végül is nem komoly...

Az a csók... az viszont komoly volt ...  
Egy másik férfival ...  
JÉZUSOM!

 

33\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A nők előbb vették észre, hogy végleg megváltozott, mint ő maga. Fesztelenebbek lettek a vacsorák: mindenki boldogan fecsegett ruhákról, barátokról-barátnőkről; a lányok néha csókot nyomtak az arcára, vidáman nevettek, és a fejüket a vállukra hajtották, ha elfáradtak.

Tommy Joe megkönnyebbült. Nem értette, hogy miért lett a csajokkal könnyebb, miért lettek kedvesebbek és közvetlenebbek, de tetszett neki a dolog. Boldog volt. A bandának jól ment, a fellépések jól sikerültek, még félre is tudott tenni.

Egy nap azonban a liftben megérezte az előtte álló férfi kölnijének szagát. Önkéntelenül előredőlt, magába szívta a szőke tarkóból áradó illatot, és csikorgatni kezdte fogait.

 

34\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tudta, hogy álmodik, de nem tehetett semmit. A repülő mindjárt indult, de ő késett. Lábai elakadtak; a bőrönd rohadt kerekei kibicsaklottak, ahogy rohanvást vonszolta az aulában, rémülten keresve a megfelelő terminált. A kijelző kerekei vadul pörögtek, olvashatatlanná téve a beszállásra vonatkozó információkat. Egy biztonsági őr gyanakodva bámulni kezdte.

\- Az útlevelem... hol az a szar?! – tapogatta dermedten zsebeit, amiből hirtelen szürke por szállt az orrába. - Megőrülök... – gondolta fuldokolva. Hogy fogok így eljutni a koncertre?!  
...  
Hörögve ébredt; feje lecsúszott a várótermi ülésről, nyaka beállt, torka kiszáradt.

\- Elkéstem... elkéstem ... elkéstem... Adam… már mást szeret...  
Az álom hirtelen már nem is tűnt olyan borzasztónak.

 

35\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Barátságos épület, széles folyosók, tágas termek, világos osztályok: ez volt a gimnázium. A folyosókon zubogva áramlottak a diákok a szünetekben; vidám zsongás töltötte be az épületet.

\- Hihetetlenül csinosak ezek a szőkék... hogy van erre mindig idejük?! – gondolta, amíg a legszebb lányt és udvartartását bámulta. Azok úgy néztek át rajta, mint a vizen. 

Láthatatlan volt. Láthatatlan.

 

36\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem volt tovább. Elérkezett ereje végére; már csak feküdt az ágyán hajnalig a plafont bámulva. Az utca lámpája, a néha-néha elhaladó autók fényköröket vetettek a szekrény fölé; az ablakon kövér vízcseppek gördültek le egymás nyomában haladva.  
Nézte a cseppek versenyét, kedvenceket választott, akiknek drukkolt, hogy legelőbb leérjenek az ablakpárkányig.

Mindig a másik nyert.

 

37\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gitár mögött a dolgok biztosabbnak tűntek: a többiek a másik oldalon. A gitár nyelét fogva – ahogy ujjait lazán csúsztatta a húrokon – biztos volt benne, hogy jó helyen áll, hogy gitárja megvédi tőlük: a TÖMEGtől.

Most lelkesek, most szeretnek, most ajándékokkal halmoznak el – nézett fel a boldogan hullámzó masszára. De esténként.... de egyenként... a haverjaikkal... az üzenetek...

Még akkor is félt tőlük, ha szerették.

 

38\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A szomszéd kockában az íróasztalnál egész nap köhögött a kolléga. Köhögött, köhögött és köhögött. Néha áthallatszott a gyógytea szürcsölése, a kiskanál kopogása a csésze falán.

Időnként az irodisták különféle dossziékat cipelve sietős léptekkel vágtak át a termen, ahol tizedmagával ült. A billentyűzetek diszkréten kopogtak; a távolban halkan csöngött egy telefon; egy ügyintéző halkan duruzsolt.

Ma kivételesen hatékony volt: minden elmaradt ügyét rendezte, az összes olvasatlan levelét megnyitotta és megválaszolta, minden adatbázisát frissítette, a szerződéseket véglegesítette. A délutáni megbeszélésen ő is sorra került, és 10 percben összefoglalta a heti eredményeket. Főnöke dicsérete után ("Hogy te milyen üüügyes vagy! Így kell ezt csinálni kollégák!") még a fizetésemelés lehetősége is felmerült.

Na nem. Ezt nem.  
Soha.

 

39\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Otthon felejtette az új telefonját, amit két hete vett. Vadul tapogatta a zsebeit, kiforgatta táskáját, de semmi. A töltőn hagyta az ágya feletti polcon.

Nem látta, hogy mit írtak a barátai; nem tudta, hogy mik a hírek; fogalma sem volt, hogy mikor jön a busz és nem tudott zenét hallgatni a metrón.  
A metróban a napszemüveg ellenére felismerték, kénytelen volt autogrammot adni és beszélgetni a negyvenes hölggyel, aki megszólította. Amíg az áradozást hallgatta, arra gondolt, hogy egy ismerőse telefonszámát sem tudja fejből... egyetlen barátjáét sem... senkiét.

Kibámult az ablakon, az elsuhanó oszlopok szürke masszává olvadtak. A rajongó sírni kezdett örömében, ahogy átvette a dedikált fényképet.

\- A pokolra jutunk mind – gondolta, és elhatározta, hogy új tetoválást csináltat.

 

40\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam keze könnyedén végigcsúszott tarkóján, neki pedig libabőrös lett a karja. A futó érintés után lágyan lendítette csípőjét, ahogy végigsétált a színpadon.  
A gitár valahogy jobban kézre állt ma, a szóló fényesebbre sikerült.

 

41\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A napok egyre rövidebbek és szürkébbek lettek; reggelente nyálkás köd szitált; este kénytelen volt felvenni a vastagabb kabátját. Hosszú, vékony, lányos ujjai vörösre fagytak, hiába dörzsölgette őket. Nézte feketére lakkozott körmeit; a finom kopást, amit a pengető hagyott maga után. 

Halkan egy Jimmy Page szólót kezdett dúdolgatni magában; ujjai zsebében automatikusan mozogtak a dallamra, mely betöltötte fülét, elködösítette látását, ahogy átvágott az úton.

 

42\. Adam ( AKKOR IS...)  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kislánynak olyan aranyhaja és tengerkék szeme volt, mint egy királylánynak. Három éve minden lelkesedésével táncolt a színpad előtt; vidoran ugrabugrált és csókokat dobált a zenészeknek. Különösen neki.  
A koncert vége után orrocskáját Tommy Joe vállába fúrta, és – egy kis könyörgésre – cuppanós puszit nyomott az arcára. Szülei nevettek, a közönség éljenzett, a bandatagok hujjogtak.

Tommy Joe a kislányra nézett; az aranyhajú angyalra boldog szülei karjában.  
A kétségbeesés hirtelen kapta el, és örvényt hagyott maga mögött. Árnyékot, mely a jövőre borult. Árnyékot, mely lassan beborította a KISLÁNY képét.

A KISLÁNYét, aki az ő szemeit örökölte volna.

 

43\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fullasztó meleg ömlött be a szálloda ajtaján; a szobákban a légkondicionálás ellenére döglesztő hőség uralkodott.

Tommy Joe egy szál alsónadrágban olvasott az ágyán, dühösen rugdalva a takarót, ami a hasa alá gyűrődött. A háta sajgott, világ életében utálta a napozást, nem is értette minek a homokon égni.

Csak Adam kedvéért jött el. Csak miatta.  
Adam pedig a parton koktélozott. Már második napja.

 

44\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A közönség visszafogottan elegáns negyvenesekből állt, akik lelkes és elegáns rajongóknak bizonyultak. Messziről jöttek, kifizették a méregdrága jegyet; ismerték és szerették a számokat, és néha – egy pörgősebb résznél – még a kezüket is lengették.

A banda minden tagját kényelmes székekre ültették le a színpadon. Adam magas bárszéken trónolt a mikrofon előtt, és boldogan színészkedett a számok alatt. A balladáknál könnyes szemmel nézett végig a tömegen, a gyorsabb számoknál pedig ültében táncolt. A közönség nevetett és filmezett.

Tommy Joe lesunyt fejjel játszott; csak egyszer kapta el Adam dühödt vicsorát, amit mosolyként villantott rá. Olyan fájdalom hasított karjába, hogy úgy érezte nem tud tovább játszani. Már soha. Soha többet.

A koncert remek kritikákat kapott.  
Tommy Joe pedig esténként ivott és befáslizta a csuklóját.

 

45\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A próba tökéletesen sikerült: mindenki tudta a dolgát, a zene lágyan folyt ki ujjaik alól, Adam hangja bezengte a termet.

\- Iszunk egy kávét? – kérdezte Tommy Joe-t a nap végén - Van itt egy remek hely a szomszédban.

Tommy Joe némán bólintott, és gyorsan zsebre vágta megremegő kezét.

 

46\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hátat fordított a paparazziknak, akik vadul csattogtatták gépeiket. A fotósok nem estek kétségbe, úgysem egy bandatagot kerestek; magát a SZTÁR-t akarták lencsevégre kapni.

Adam fáradtan, de boldogan lépett ki a művészbejárón. A koncert remekül sikerült, a rajongók tomboltak; a vakuk kékesen villogtak a fotósok kezében, ahogy végighaladt autója felé.

Még látta, ahogy gitárosa letörten felkászálódik a TURNÉbuszba, de nem nagyon érdekelte. Győzött. ÉNEKES lett. Rocksztár.

\- Nem fogok holmi kis hülye sértődéseivel foglalkozni! – morogta, de – maga sem értette miért – hazafelé csak Tommy Joe szeme színe járt a fejében.

 

47\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dühében nem vette észre, hogy kétszer annyi cukrot tett a kávéjába, mint kellett volna. A ragacsos szirup langyos volt és émelyítő, de legalább magához tért tőle.

\- BAZD MEG! – ordította – BAZD MEG! Ezt nem teheted velem!  
Adam hátat fordított neki, és halkan sziszegett, ahogy kiment a szobából.

 

48\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egy vörös csokiszívet, és egy éttermi kártyát talált a gitárja tokjában. "Ma 8-kor": ennyi volt a felirat.  
\- Mennyei – gondolta, ahogy magába gyűrte a csokoládét.

 

49\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gyakorlott mozdulatokkal használta az ecsetet, csak már nem a szokásos feketét használta, hanem először lakkozta körmeit vörösre.

\- Innen nincs visszaút – gondolta Tommy Joe, és nagy levegőt vett.  
Kigombolt kabátja alól Frankenstein nézett a világra.

 

50\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tökéletesen illett a bandába: jól játszott, vadul nézett ki, és pokoli elszánt mulatozó volt.  
Dave, a barátja elrángatta a város legmenőbb helyére, és – bár rémesen – de hajnalig táncolt a helyi csajokkal. Gyönyörűek voltak, viccesek, és elbűvölőek.

Hajnalban a legszebb – aki a gimnáziumban észre sem vette volna – csókot lehelt az álla alá, és ő tudta, hogyha akarná, bármi lehetne.

Ha akarná.

 

51\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
20 perc. Ennyi időbe telt, amíg valaki felfedezte, hogy hol járnak, és kitwittelte. Még 10 perc és már ott is voltak.

Nem volt menekvés. Mindent láttak, mindent tudtak. Fotókat és nagyításokat készítettek, összehasonlították, hogy mikor és mit viselt. Ezer láthatatlan szem követte a neten éjjel-nappal.  
Napszemüveg nélkül már soha nem lépett ki az utcára.  
Napszemüvegben is egyre ritkábban.

 

52\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Remegett a keze, akármit csinált. Márpedig egy gitáros, akinek remeg a keze, nem néz nagy karrier elé. Az utolsó koncertet már alig tudta végigjátszani; a végén egy hamis hang is becsúszott (még jó, hogy nem vette észre rajta kívül senki). 

A bandánál fejfájásra hivatkozva elment egy specialistához, aki teljesen tanácstalannak bizonyult. A felírt gyógyszertől szédült, kába volt, és nem tudott játszani. Szerencsére kevés fellépésük volt, és a többiek is mással voltak elfoglalva, így megúszta a dolgot. 

Karácsony előtt 4 napig nem tudott elaludni; éjszaka kínjában ősi hollywoodi filmeket nézett, on-line vásárolt mindenféle vicikvacakot, és új hajszíneken gondolkodott.

December 23-án jegyet vett a távolsági buszra hazafelé. Indulás előtt a kopott házra, a szigorú rokonságra, a terített asztalra és imákra gondolt, ami várják majd otthon. 

\- Nem mosom le a sminket. Nem – határozta el, és hetek óta először biztos kézzel húzta ki szemhéját.

 

53\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egyre fogyott, és fogyott.  
Nem volt ellenére a dolog, mert mindig egy kicsit kövérkésnek érezte magát, holott erről szó sem volt. Észrevétlenül jóképű, izmos, nyúlánk srác lett a félénk kisfiúból, aki szőke tüskéi alól őzbarna szemekkel nézett a világba, és akiért – főleg, amióta gitározott – megőrültek a nők.

De Tommy Joe nem gondolt a csajokra. Abbahagyta az evést, a mosakodást, és az üzenetekre való válaszolást. A bulikon egyre jobban gitározott, soha sem késett és egyre többet gyakorolt. Éjjelente – régi szokásához híven – hajnalig zenét hallgatott és ivott. A napok és az éjszakák egybefolytak; az arcok elmosódtak. 

Tommy Joe szédült. Egyre fogyott és fogyott. Új ruhái fekete kupacban hevertek a szoba sarkában.

 

54\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam – ha akart – angyalian tudott viselkedni. Ilyenkor megmutatkozott kedves alaptermészete, mindent észrevett, minden iránt érdeklődött Tommy Joe-val kapcsolatban, és olyan melegszívűségről tett tanúbizonyságot, amiről csak kevesen.  
Néha hátrafordult a TURNÉbuszban, eleresztett egy halvány mosolyt, vagy futólag hozzáért a karjához, egyik este pedig egy csomó sütivel állított be a szobájába.

Tommy megette a sütiket, terv szerint minden este megcsókolta Adamet a koncerteken, és azon gondolkodott, vajon meddig fogja ezt még így bírni.

 

55\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam átölelte a vállát, és lehelletnyi csókot nyomott a fülére. Tommy Joe megremegett, kissé meginogva kabátjába kapaszkodott; orrát vállába fúrta.

Adam nyakát, arcát és fülét még mindig a koncertről maradt csillámok borították. Haja kékesen csillogott, mint egy fénylő pávatoll. Szeme kékje felett tökéletes szemfesték-szivárvány ragyogott.

\- Angyal – gondolta felnézve Tommy Joe - ... egy angyal. És az enyém...

 

56\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Japánban senki sem ismerte fel őket. Az utcákon hömpölygő tömeg sodrása egy folyónál is erősebbnek bizonyult, s magával ragadta őket. Az emberek örvénylettek, megakadtak a színes automatáknál, zebráknál, majd tovahullámoztak. Falakhoz, a metró oldalához szorították a banda tagjait, akik rémülten pislogtak a furcsa, idegen arcok tengerére.

Egyedül Tommy Joe érezte magát otthon. Mászkált, császkált, hihetetlen termékeket vásárolt, bolond ruhákba öltözött. Boldog volt. Egy űrlény az űrlények között.

 

57\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem fogott a tolla. A papíron harsogva, karcosan szaladt az öreg golyóstoll hegye, melyet még apjától kapott. 

\- Ki kell cserélni a betétet – gondolta Tommy Joe, miközben kölcsöntollal aláírta a hamvasztási megrendelést.

A temetésre hamar sor került, és gyorsan lezajlott. Az urnát kis társaság kísérte végső útjára a fényesen ragyogó augusztusi nap alatt. Nem sírtak. A betegség alatt már minden könnyüket elhasználták, minden bánatukat elgyászolták. Talán még meg is könnyebbültek, hogy vége a bizonytalanságnak, a haldoklásnak, a reménynek. A fekete autó lassan haladt, a család összekapaszkodva kísérte, s az út közben a tor részleteire gondoltak.

Tommy Joe csak akkor ingott meg, amikor meglátta a fejfát, rajta apja nevével. Élt. Meghalt.  
Szeme hirtelen égni kezdett...

\- Nem látom már soha többet... – és arra a régi augusztusi napra gondolt a kertben. Arra, ahogy akkor szállt a húsillat. Apja kezében a villára, ahogy magyaráz és harsogva kacag.

Megmarkolta a golyóstollat a zsebében, belekarolt anyjába és végignézte, ahogy a fejfát a sírba szúrják.

 

58\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Este nadrágjából önteni lehetett a homokot, az apró kavicsot, és moszatdarabkákat. Háta – a bekenés ellenére – leégett, és figyelmeztetően lüktetni kezdett.

\- Legközelebb, időre gyertek haza, nem lehet egész nap csak fürdeni! Holnap iskola! – zsörtölődött anyja miközben jóéjszakát puszit nyomott a homlokára.

Éjjel hullámokkal, kagylókkal, és a többi fiúval álmodott.

 

59\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Megöltek egy fiút a szomszéd osztályból. Az nem derült ki, hogy hogyan, mindenki mást mondott, vadabbnál vadabb pletykák keringtek: de tény, hogy meghalt.

11 éves volt, épp, mint ő.  
A folyosón kirakták a fotóját és mécsest gyújtottak érte. A gyerekek – amikor a tanárok nem látták őket – egymás karjára folyatták a forró viaszt a szünetben. A visítás csak akkor halkult, ha felnőtt jelent meg a színen. Ilyenkor gyászos fejet vágtak, mély szomorúságot színleltek, majd elspricceltek az osztálytermek felé.

Tommy Joe hazafelé menet megállt a fiú képe előtt.  
\- Kék szemek – gondolta. - Milyen kék szemek!! Hogy lehet ez?! Hova lesznek ezek a kék szemek? 

 

60\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A FÜZET-be a fontos dolgokat jegyezte fel. Egy spárgával kötözte össze, mert annyira dagadt a beragasztott képektől, falevelektől, préselt virágoktól, koncertjegyektől, beírásoktól, szamárfülektől, egyebektől hogy kellett valami, ami összetartja. A spárga pont megtette. Nem volt elegáns, nem volt szép, de jó szolgálatot tett. A fekete borító vastag szélét átfúrta és – a nővére nyakláncát átalakítva – egy tollat akasztott az oldalára, így csak elő kellett kapni és már lehetett is beleírni.

A Füzet mindig nála volt, bárhova ment, bármit csinált. Bevágta iskolatáskája aljába, sporttáskájába, vagy éppen hóna alá csapva vitte magával beszívva a lapokból áradó virágillatot.

Egyik nap a többiek nemcsak megverték, hanem széttépték a Füzetet is.

Soha többet nem merték többet megtámadni. Soha... SENKI.

 

61\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elvesztegetett egy teljes napot.  
\- Mindjárt kezdem, mindjárt kezdem... – gondolta – … de előbb még eszem valamit.

Délután lámpát gyújtott, és a holnapi dolgozatra gondolt.  
\- Ha elszúrom, lőttek a főiskolának, és valami rémes irodában végzem aktakukacként.

Hirtelen lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy kinyissa a könyvet és tanuljon. Lehetetlennek, hogy felvegyék a főiskolára. Lehetetlennek, hogy dolgozzon, és ne zenéljen.  
A család ki lesz akadva – vigyorgott magában, és lefeküdt aludni.

 

62\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egyre kedvetlenebb lett. A döglesztő kötelező olvasmányok otthon is várták, de nem volt semmilyen előrehaladás: még mindig pocsékul ment az olvasás. A matekpéldákat nem tudta elolvasni a rendelkezésre álló idő alatt, így csak találomra írta az eredményeket.  
Az első év lassan telt el. Év végére ő lett a legrosszabb tanuló, és a legrosszabb gyerek az osztályban. Esténként nem tudott elaludni, éjszaka pedig iszonyatos rémálmai lettek. 

\- Egy dombon álltam és egy jeges fekete felhő kezdett beborítani a bokámtól felfelé... - mesélte álmát a reggelinél.  
\- Ahhha.... – motyogta anyja - Edd meg a müzlidet, és irány az iskola! Öltözz fel, hideg van kint!

A jeges felhő visszatért, a hideg a szívéig szaladt, hiába tekerte maga köré a sálat.

 

63\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hihetetlen milyen puha volt az ajka. Nem tudott betelni vele. Nem tudott másra gondolni.  
\- Elvesztem – gondolta Tommy Joe – elvesztem.

 

64\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Soha sem tudta, hogy amikor elkezdett játszani merre hajlanak majd a hangok. Belemerült az improvizációba; a dallam lágyan kanyargott, hullámzott a teremben, ujjai finoman futottak a gitár nyelén; a pengető ő maga volt.

Hirtelen – maga sem tudta miért – hátranézett. Adam az ajtófélfának dőlve tengerkék szemekkel bámult rá, keze még az utolsó dallamot követte.

\- Érzi... - gondolta Tommy Joe boldogan, és visszafordult a gitárhoz.

 

65\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Mi a fenének ennyi fülbevaló? MI-NEK?! – dühöngött anyja. - Hogy nézel ki? Ki fog így egy munkahelyre felvenni?! Meglátják, hogy úgy ki vagy lyuggatva, mint egy sajt, és szóba se állnak veled!

Tommy Joe ezzel teljesen egyetértett.  
\- Holnap bejelentkezem, és a porcot is átüttetem – határozta el, és egész felvidult a gondolattól.

 

66\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem érdekelte, hogy mit mondtak; nem is hallotta.  
\- Hogy mi...?! - hebegte  
\- Azt mondtam, hogy számoljon be kérem a múlt heti munkájának eredményéről!! –sziszegte főnöke.

Tommy Joe elindította az előre elkészített prezentációt; bemutatta a grafikonokat, számokat és eredményeket; figyelte a bólogató fejeket, a lelkes arcokat. Az előadás közben hallotta, hogy valaki üzleti modellről, proaktív hozzáállásról és kiemelkedő sikerekről beszél.  
Talán ő maga.  
De ebben nem volt biztos.  
Ő ugyanis éppen egy gitárszólót dúdolgatott magában.

 

67\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Karácsony előtt mindenki prémiumot kapott; ő is. 

\- Kiváló éves teljesítményéhez gratulálok – kezdte beszédét főnöke. - A vállalatvezetőség kiemelt figyelmet fordít eredményeire, úgy látjuk lojalitása meghozta a várt eredményeket, és hosszútávú karrierlehetőséget tudunk kínálni a cégnél Önnek, mint ... 

Tommy Joe félrenyelte a pogácsát. 

 

68\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Csak feküdt és egész nap a végtelenre állított számot hallgatta lehunyt szemmel. Nem volt szomorú, nem volt fáradt.  
Nem volt.

 

69\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Annyira dühös volt, hogy már szólni sem tudott. Hápogva, hörögve, elakadt lélegzettel és villámló szemekkel bámult Adam arcába.

\- Szeretem a fahéjat a cappucino tetején – mondta Adam, és tejbajuszt hagyva arcán szörpölni kezdte italát.

Tommy Joe elfehéredett és lerogyott a konyhaszékre.

 

70\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rosszul táncolt, bár a zenét nagyon érezte. Így az eredmény valami ritmusos, kéz és láblengetés, fura forgáskombináció lett, ami egy kicsit mindig megzavarta a csajokat. 

\- Édes vagy, ahogy így táncolsz – mondták, és Tommy Joe érezte, hogy annak a szomszéd izompacsirtának biztos nem ezt mondanák.

Az igazat megvallva... ő sem ezt mondaná neki... hogyha együtt táncolnának.

 

71\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam pokolian lefogyott. Minden hívást kinyomott; egyetlen üzenetre sem válaszolt, napközben lidércként bolyongott lakásában és minden sminkfelszerelését felhasználva új és új makeup-okat készített magának.  
A banda tagjai legalább 10 perce csöngettek és verték a kaput, mire beengedte őket. 

Ahogy ajtót nyitott szeme vöröslött a zöld arcpakolás alatt, orra kidörzsölve, szürke körömlakkja lekopva.

\- Miért nem nyitsz ajtót?! Már majdnem szívrohamot kaptunk, hogy mi lehet veled... –dühöngött menedzsere.  
\- Jól vagyok... hagyjatok...  
\- Hoztunk pizzát... na, tünés az útból – mondta a dobos, míg Adam mellett benyomakodott a lakásba.

Megették a pizzát, egész este filmeket néztek, és – Adam tiltakozása ellenére – a lakás összes ágyán szétszórva aludtak. Adam dühösen rágta a pizzáját, egyfolytában szipogott, bánatos szerelmes számokat dudorászott, és egész idő alatt senkihez sem szólt egy szót sem.  
Észre sem vette, hogy Tommy Joe teát tett elé; nem hallotta, mikor megkérdezte, hogy hogy van; és nem vette észre mikor elment.

Másnap Tommy Joe belázasodott és tüdőgyulladással kórházba került.

 

72\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Mikortól...!? – kérdezte kissé rémülten.  
\- Még nem dőlt el – nyugtatta Adam – asszem kedden indulunk...  
\- Rendben... ööö... majd hívlak... – mondta, és lecsapta a telefont.

Elképzelte magát, ahogy koncertezik a bandával... és váratlanul szinte látta, ahogy kigyúlnak a Champs-Élysées fényei Párizsban.

 

73\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A szallagavatóra rendelt öltöny hónaljban egy kissé szűknek bizonyult, és rémesen szúrt. Tommy Joe rendes fiúhoz méltóan megfésülködött, illően felöltözött, táncolt, és diszkréten társalgott.

\- Már csak az érettségi... már csak azt kell kibírni – gondolta, és felkérte a lányt. 

Azt, aki őt a Barátjának gondolta.

 

74\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A "rendeseket" utálta a legjobban. Őket, akik vasárnaponta családjukkal karonfogva sétáltak haza a templomból. Őket, akik mindig tudták, hogy mit mond erről az Isten a bibliában. Őket, akik nem kételkedtek semmiben. Az erkölcsöseket, a jókat, a megbízhatókat.  
Őket, akikhez annyira akart tartozni.  
Őket, akik – nincs kétség – gyűlölték őt.  
Gyűlölték. 

A szeretet nevében.

 

75\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A hullámok egyre nagyobbak lettek és lágyan görgették a kövér és fényes kavicsokat a strandon. Moszatok lengtek az áramlattal jobbra-balra; medúzák sodródtak a partra vörösre csípve az óvatlan szörfözők talpát.

A gyerekek sziszegve kapkodták a forró homokon a lábukat, és boldogan visítottak mikor a hideg vízhez értek. A mamák a napernyők alól trombitálták instrukcióikat kölkeiknek, rendszeresen visszarángatva őket, hogy naptejjel kenjék be a hátukat, vagy süteményt és vizet töltsenek beléjük.  
Az orrocskák és vállak egyre pirosodtak; a matracok vidáman himbálóztak a hullámokon; a homokvárakra egyre több levélzászló került.

Délutánra enyhült a hőség; egyre több homok került az autókba, ahogy a távozó családok betuszkolták az ülésekre az apró lábacskák tulajdonosait.

Tommy Joe a lenyalta a válláról az odaszáradt sót; még egyszer beszívta a tengerszagot mielőtt felhúzta kocsi ablakát. Hazafelé apja valami gitárost bőgetett a magnóban, és – anyja tiltakozása ellenére – ordítva énekelte a refrént. A szerpentín kanyargott; a távolból sirályok rikoltoztak; nővére mellette maciját fogva, lebiggyent fejjel húzta a lóbőrt.

Az alkonyi ég vöröslött; a nap véget ért.

 

76\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Keresték, üzenetekkel bombázták, nem felejtették el. Ebből azonban semmit sem tudott, mert holtan feküdt az ágyában.  
\- Holnap koncert – gondolta, és reggelig újra meghalt.

 

77\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Csajok… – mondta Dave, ahogy megnézte a fotót.  
\- Az egyik én vagyok – jegyezte meg Tommy Joe.  
\- Igen, tudom.

 

78\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az ügyelő félreugrott rémületében, amikor meglátta a sminkjét.

\- A koncertre... izé... zenész?! – kérdezte, csak hogy mondjon valamit.  
\- Gitáros és halott... – válaszolta vidoran Tommy Joe vámpírsminkre minden fehérségét kihasználva. 

\- Igen – gondolta, ahogy felment a színpadra. - Gitáros és halott. Ez vagyok.

 

79\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mindig farmerben és pólóban járt. Az idő előrehaladtával a pólók egyre sötétedtek, mind témában, mind pedig színben.

Egyik nap felvette Frankensteint ábrázoló kedvencét; felhúzta bőrdzsekijét és felrángatta kedvenc csizmáját, végül pedig kirúzsozta száját.

\- Ijesztő – gondolta boldogan, és elindult a koncertre.

 

80\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Már nem fájt semmit, a dolgok könnyebbek lettek. A napok gyorsan teltek, észre sem vette, hogy elmúltak. Nem evett, ritkán ivott, és már vécére sem járt (minek, úgyis ott voltak az üres üvegek....). A behúzott sötétítő függönyökön néha átszűrődött a kinti nap, de nem zavarta, így nem foglalkozott vele.

Már nem gondolt Adamre. Már nem gondolt semmire. Már nem fájt semmi.

 

81\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egyik jeges nap megcsúszott és beütötte a fejét egy villanyoszlopba. Homloka felszakadt, a vér lustán csepegett a hóba. A vércseppek takaros mintázatot alkottak; vad lukakat ütöttek a laza szerkezetbe.

Aznap nem ment haza, hanem egy padon aludt. Reggel elajándékozta nagykabátját egy hajléktalannak és – zsebében lévő utolsó pénzből – felült egy délre tartó távolsági buszra.

Lakását úgy hagyta, ahogy eljött; többet nem gondolt a bandára; családjának egy hónap múlva írt egy e-mailt hogy jól van, ne keressék. Csak szerelmének küldött egy fekete képeslapot.

Azóta nem hallottunk róla.  
Hol jársz, drága?!

 

82\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A régi, fakó fotón a fiatal pár összebújik, és huncutul néz a kamerába. Szinte érezni a rizst szóró ujjongó tömeget a háttérben.  
Halott szülők, boldogságuk gyermekeikben továbbélve.

 

83\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Nem láttátok Tommy Joe-t?  
\- Ki az a Tommy Joe?  
\- Ide jár három éve... legalább 5 közös órátok van...  
\- Akkor nem láttam még sose.

 

84\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A haja, körme töredezni kezdett; de nem zavarta, nem számított, nem látta senki. Egy hete ugyanabban a ruhában ült a tévé előtt.

\- Valamire emlékeznem kellene... – gondolta, de hirtelen olyan fájdalom hasított a szívébe, hogy bal karja egészen elzsibbadt.

Kinyitott egy chip-es zacskót, egy újabb filmet indított el a távirányítóval.  
Karja lassan kiengedett, ahogy a képernyőn lemészárolták a tinédzsereket.

 

85\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A levél talán elveszett, talán Ő nem írta meg soha; Tommy Joe mégis mindennap várta.  
A postaláda azonban mindig üres volt. 

Ahogy egyik nap kezét a ládába dugva kereste a levelet, az üresség az ujjaiba költözött és nem múlt el többet.

 

86\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A buli a tetőfokára hágott; folyt az ital, minden sarokban szerelmespárok és elszórt kabátok hevertek. A banda tagjai hajnalban közös fotót készítettek; mindenki pózolt, vadul csattogtatta vámpírfogait, forgatta vörös kontaktlencsés szemét.

Tommy Joe minden képre rákerült, minden fotón vicsorgott, minden pózba beállt.  
Később mindenkinek azt mondta, hogy azért volt olyan (sírósan)vörös a szeme minden képen, mert zavarta a kontaktlencse.

 

87\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egy nap új bőrnyakláncot vett, indián tollakkal és türkizzel. Felhúzta hozzá illő régi bőr karkötőjét, felvette Freddy Kruegert ábrázoló pólóját, rózsaszínre festette és belőtte haját.

\- Most már tökéletes halott indián lennék – gondolta. 

De ez a nap is elmúlt.

 

88\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Tommy Joe! A vállalat emberi erőforrás-menedzsment stratégiájáról kérek egy rövid, kb. 30 oldalas összefoglalást a jövő hét elejére... – mondta főnöke szórakozottan, majd folytatta az értekezletet.

Tommy Joe szeme megvillant; a továbbiakban már csak főnöke fültövét bámulta. Azt, ahol az a puha rész van...

 

89\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az új laptop rakoncátlankodott, és egy haverjának kellett átjönnie, hogy az összes alkalmazást újra használni tudja. Amíg az installálás és a beállítás folyt Tommy Joe lesétált a parkba; köveket dobált a dísztóba, kacsákat ijesztgetett és fánkokkal a kezében a tegnapi koncertre gondolt.

\- Üres – motyogta, mikor az utolsó süteményt is kivette.

A dobozba szorult morzsákat feletette a galambokkal, a papírt belegyűrte a szemetesbe. Lassú léptekkel hazaindult; kedvenc csizmája pedig törni kezdte a lábát.

 

90\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kovácsoltvas kapu gyerekkora óta szorult és csak hatalmas lökéssel lehetett bemenni a kertbe. Bezárása sem volt egyszerű, csak becsapni lehetett, különben elszántan visszapattant a másik szárnyról; évtizedek óta hallgatták, ahogy a látogatók bedurrantják és közben dühösen szitkozódnak.

Egyik szombat délután apja leszedte a súlyos szerkezetet és addig nem nyugodott, amíg a kapu tökéletesen simán nem záródott.

Az orvosi jelentés két hét múlva jött meg. A temetés augusztusban volt.

 

91\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikor az utolsó réteg tapétát is lehámozták, a csupasz falon meglátták az üzenetet. Az üzenetet, egy 1920-as újságlapra írva: "Várlak a Fánál 8-kor. Ne késs, szerelmem!" 

Tommy Joe valamiért biztos volt, hogy a találkozóra – oda a fa alá – időben odaért a meghívott.

Adam nem jött el tapétázni, bár megígérte. A haverokkal estére felették az egész lakást; mindenhonnan ragasztószag áradt és vadi új falak néztek le rájuk.

Fél kilenckor Tommy Joe mindenkit elküldött, bezárkózott a fürdőszobába, forró fürdőt eresztett magának, és – maga sem tudta miért – becsukta a szellőző ablakot.

 

92\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kanapé évtizedek óta a vitrinnel szemben állt, amiben mindenféle vicikvacak díszelgett: fotók, kagylókból összeragasztott emléktárgyak, porcelán nippek, felpenderedett sarkú meghívók. 

Tommy Joe esténként saját ötéves fotójával bámult farkasszemet, amikor gitározott.  
A kisfiú a képen érdeklődve nézte; haja szépen megfésülve, gallérján kisautó, arca kipirulva az örömtől, hogy ezzel a remek macival fotózzák.

Tommy Joe felnézett; visszabámult a kisfiúra, aki állhatatosan szemmel tartotta, és nem engedte, hogy elsüllyedjen.

 

93\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rémülten bámult a piros bőröndre.

\- Úgyis olyan sokat utazol a bandával, kellett már egy jó bőrönd. Samsonite... Húzni is lehet... Tetszik? – kérdezte reménykedve anyja.  
\- Nagyon szép... – hazudta, és tudta, hogy holnap ebbe kell majd beletömnie a holmiját. Az összes fekete pólóját, és szegecses nadrágját.

 

94\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kocsma füstös és zsúfolt volt. A társaság egy csokoládé színű plüssel bevont, félkör alakú boxba préselődött: mindenki szomszédjához nyomódott, Adam válla Tommy Joe-éhoz ért, az asztalon alig maradt hely az italoknak.

A sörök fogytak. Adam vitte a prímet: csillogott, poénkodott, vezérkedett, fél kézzel kormányozta a társaságot. Tommy Joe követte a társalgást, nevetett a vicceken; néha beletúrt a hajába és újabb körre hívta meg a többieket. 

Csak az a kar a derekán..., az ölte meg; az tette olyan boldoggá, hogy nem mert mozdulni; az a kar... az fogta meg örökre.

 

95\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A buli végeztével fájtak az ujjai; zúgott a feje, komolyan szédült; a TURNÉbuszba már alig tudott felszállni; a szállás felé menet fejét az ablakra hajtva, kifacsart pózban aludt el.

A szállodában – bár nem szokott – a szobapincérrel forró italokat, és gyógynövényes habfürdőt rendelt. A fotó – amit a dobos készített róla a kádban – még aznap felkerült a netre, és a rajongók azonnal aggódó kérdésekkel árasztották el.

Adam egy hét múlva érdeklődött, hogy meggyógyult-e már, mert mintha úgy hallotta volna, hogy valami baja volt.

 

96\. HAVEROK, SÖR, GITÁR  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A haverok alig hitték el, hogy ilyen mozgással mégis mindig leüti a fákat. Ráadásul ivott is (mégpedig elég rendesen); hosszú, pipaszár lábai pedig össze-vissza kóvályogtak a dobásnál.

Tarolás.

\- Ezért megverünk – mondta Dave, és tetovált karjával hatalmasat csapott a hátára.  
\- Lúzerek – röhögte Tommy Joe, és mindenkit meghívott egy körre.

 

97\. CSALÁDI ÜGYEK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az egész család összegyűlt nővére esküvőjén. Mindenki különféle kikapós nagynénikről, rosszcsont unokákról, ismeretlen rokonokról sztorizgatott. A torta hatalmas volt: borzalmas marcipándíszek és kálák tengere; arany girlandok, csókolózó galambpárok, csokiszivek. 

Sógora a hátát csapkodta, nővére és anyja legalább ezerszer megcsókolta boldogságában, bárhogy tiltakozott is.

\- És te...?! Valami Kislány a láthatáron...?! – kérdezte nagynénje.

Tommy Joe bemutatta az előre bekészített fotót, elmondta a megfelelő mondatokat, és legszívesebben arculcsapott volna mindenkit.

Legalább nővérének sikerült. Legalább neki.

 

98\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az idő egyre fogyott, a tanár hangosan kopogott a katedrán, és néhány perc múlva járkálni kezdett a teremben. Tommy Joe még a felét sem készítette el a feladatoknak, és egyre idegesebben körmölte az eredményeket.  
A csengetésnél letette a tollat, azonnal elfelejtette a teljes tananyagot; és magában folytatta új dalának csiszolgatását.

 

99\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A legszarabb az volt az egészben, hogy nem is érdekelte.

\- Ahha... – hümmögte szórakozottan - ééérdekes...

Tommy Joe Adamre nézett, aki éppen új gyümölcscentrifugájával és egy hatalmas karalábéval szemezett. 

\- Rendben.... – suttogta Tommy - akkor .... .... .... .... .... ... .... ....  
\- Jaja, majd hívlak – mondta Adam, és betömte a karalábét a nyílásba.

 

100\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Látta, hogy beszélt; hallotta, hogy mondott valamit; de csak a száját figyelte. Csak a száját. Mindig csak a száját.

 

101\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A rajongók mások életét élik – gondolta Tommy Joe, mikor már tényleg bedühödött. Öt napig bírta és nem lépett fel se a Twitterre, se sehova. Magát is meglepte, hogy mennyi aggódó –majd első üzenete után – mennyi megkönnyebbült üzenet és jókívánság érkezett.

Mégis keresnének, hogyha eltűnnék? – vigyorogta és ivott egy cappucinót a közeli kávéházban.

 

102\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Összehúzta bőrkabátját, nyaka köré tekerte fekete sálját, bedugta fülhallgatóját és a fényes novemberi napon gyalog ment a próbaterembe. Nagyokat lépett a zene ütemére, ujjai zsebében önkéntelenül játszották a gitárszólókat, bakancsa vasalása gonoszul kopogott az aszfalton, a járókelők pedig kitértek útjából.

Egy magas, kék szemű lány rámosolygott, és utánafordult, ahogy elhaladt mellette.  
\- Kár, hogy így ... – gondolta egyszerre elégedetten és szomorúan, majd felhangosította a zenét.

 

103\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tükörképe hullámokat vetett a kirakatok foncsoros üvegén; alakja szürkén hullámzott, ahogy elhaladt az üzletek előtt. 

\- Egy kupont..?! 10% kedvezményt kaphat vele a boltunkban! – ugrott elé valaki.

Tommy Joe arca elfeketedett, a rikkancs rápillantva rémülten ugorott el előle.  
Lehetetlen bármit venni. Lehetetlen tovább élni – gondolta, és kilépett, hiszen fél óra múlva fellépés.

Tükörképe hullámokat vetett a kirakatok foncsoros üvegén; alakja szürke árnyékot vetett mentében.

 

104\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem volt valami nagy túrázó; csak az alkohol és a többiek poénkodása tartotta benne a lelket, de érezte, hogy ez nem fog sokáig kitartani.  
\- Bazmeg, hol van már az a rohadt turistaház, meddig megyünk még?  
\- Csigavér, már mindjárt ott vagyunk – mondta Adam megvillantva fényes mosolyát. - Remek lesz, meglátod... Gyere, mert különben rángatni foglak...

\- Tényleg kacsintott?! – gondolta megdobbanó szívvel Tommy Joe.

Adam kuncogott, belekarolt, és felvonszolta a domboldalon.

 

105\. CSALÁDI ÜGYEK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A nővérének kislánya született; az egész család boldogan tolongott és lelkendezett a tenyérnyi ablaknál a vöröslő jelentéktelen kis csomagot bámulva.  
\- Még haja sincs – gondolta Tommy csalódottan.

A kórházból hazafelé egy tizenéves kislány jött vele szembe, fekete körmökkel, szakadt pólóban, lukas fekete harisnyában, unott képpel rágózva.

\- Egyszer ő is ilyen lesz ... flegma, aki az ajtókat csapdossa – villant Tommy Joe eszébe, és a kisbaba hirtelen emberré, családtaggá vált a szemében.

Boldogan bekapott egy rágót, és elhatározta, hogy mégis vesz valami ajándékot a kicsinek.

 

106\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kopogott a feje. Szemei a lámpaláztól gombócként gyűrődtek koponyájába, a színek elfolytak, szeme sarkában fényes csíkok hintáztak, melyek felszívódtak, hogyha jobban meg akarta nézni őket.  
Nagylevegőt vett, és a tömeg ujjongásától kísérve kilépett a színpadra.

\- IGEEEN! – sikította magában – IIIIGEEEN!  
A lámpaláz szikrái a zene ütemére hullámzani kezdtek, és eltűntek mindörökre.

 

107\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A fülében üvöltött az énekes kizárva a reggeli villamoson kornyadozó utasok beszélgetéseit.  
Néha-néha belepillantott az előtte ülő újságjába; csupa bulvárhír olyan emberről, akiket eddig sem ismert, és - az újságcikkekből ítélve - ez után sem szeretne megismerni.

A zene tompította a külvilágot, de csak átmenti felüdülést jelentett. A munkahelyére beérve felvette hétköznapi pókerarcát, kedélyesen érdeklődött mások gyerekeinek hogyléte felől, társalgott, bazsalygott; majd beletemetkezett az iratokba, és estig fel sem nézett.

Hazafelé üvöltött az énekes a fülében.  
\- Ez így nem mehet tovább – gondolta, ahogy a villamos ablakán kibámult a sötétbe. –Nem. Mehet. Tovább. NEM.

 

108\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Voltak napok, hetek – lassan már évek – amikkel nem tudott maga előtt elszámolni. Hova lettek, mit csinált, kikkel volt? Fogalma sem volt.  
Egy nap arra ébredt, hogy az elfolyt idő már lehet, hogy több, mint ami hátra van; a célszalag közeledik, de a cél mögött…

 

109\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gyűlölködők arca lebegett a szeme előtt; azoké a képeké, amiket küldtek neki; azok a szavak csengtek a fülében, amit az utcán ordítottak utána, vagy amivel a neten bombázták.

Az egyik mondat eltörte a lábujját, és rést ütött sípcsontjában. A repedés lassan halad felfelé, amíg egészen a gyomráig nem ért, szétszakítva belső részeit. Elszabadult szervei minden mozgásra éles fájdalommal tiltakoztak; megakadályozták, hogy egyen, vagy éljen.

A tűz mentette meg: a tűz, ami felemésztette, felhevítette. Kezét lángoló mellkasára szorította; érezte, ahogy a szerelem végigfut az idegein, és összeforrasztja csontjait.

 

110\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A potenciális konzorciumvezetővel kell beszélni a finanszírozási kérdésekről... – mondta valahol valaki.

Fekete szél fújt; az íróasztal sarka elhajolt.

 

111\. HAVEROK, SÖR, GITÁR  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az üvegben a folyadék zöld szikrákat vetett, hogyha a nap felé tartotta. Arany homokszemek egy távoli tengerparton.

 

112\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gitárok a tartóikban, menetkészen figyelték. A próbának vége, a banda olajozott gépezet, a dalok kicsiszolva.

\- Holnap... – gondolta Tommy Joe. - Holnap... repterek, szállodai szobák, minibárok... gitárok. Megyünk, megyünk, megyünk...!

 

113\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az újsághirdetés hamburgerei majdnem kiugrottak a lapról.  
A szezámmagok elszórt ajándékokként hevertek a kövér buci tetején; hasából kikandikáltak az ínycsiklandó saláta, paradicsom és hússzeletek.

A lapot bámulva éhsége egyre nőtt. Fel tudta volna falni a világot. 

114\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A körömlakk kissé megkopott mindkét mutatóujján; de főleg a jobbon, amit a pengetéshez használt. A kékesfekete festék itt-ott megrepedezett, de azért még tartotta magát.

\- Egy koncertet még kibír – döntötte el Tommy Joe. - Minek a tökéletes manikűr, végtére is nem vagyok csaj...

 

115\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kedvenc fekete bőrkabátjában lépett fel, ami úgy simult rá, mint egy második bőr. Kiegészítőként fekete nadrágot, bakancsot, pólót húzott; körmét szürkére, haját- száját vörösre festette. A gitárszóló alatt lehunyta szemét; ujjai összeolvadtak a húrokkal és a világgal.

 

116\. CSALÁDI ÜGYEK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- HOOOGY...?! – kapta fel hitetlendedve fejét Tommy Joe. Mit rendeltél?! Milyen esküvői meghívókat...?! MIII..??

Anyja kavargatni kezdte a vasárnapi ebédet; a húsok egymás hátára halmozódtak, a köret összekeveredett.

\- Még így se... – gondolta. - Még így se... – és egy nagy kanál sültkrumplit halmozott fel fia tányérján.

 

117\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Csokoládészínű, vajpuha bőrből készült bőrdzsekiket hordott az új kirakat összes bábúja. A kabátkák, bolerók, és motorosdzsekik varrása hibátlan volt; a gallérok divatosan felhajtva. 

Tommy Joe napokig nézegette az összeállításokat, a hibátlan egyezést a színek, kiegészítők és ruhadarabok között. 

A babákat nézve megállapította magában, hogy az emberek nem adnak magukra, pocsék, kitaposott, retkes cipőkben mászkálnak; délután térninggatyóban járnak vásárolni, vasárnap pedig kényelmetlenül fullasztó öltönyökben feszítenek a templomban.

Pete, a barátja osztotta – és unta – véleményét mások öltözködési szokásaival kapcsolatban, és gyorsan a csajok szoknyáira terelte a szót. Boldog volt, mert Tommy Joe innen már nem nagyon szólt semmit, csak figyelmesen hallgatta hódításait. 

Tommy Joe – miközben Pete beszélt – a kirakat legszebb darabjára gondolt: egy anyagában mintázott, aranyszínű selyemcérnával vart, derékig érő bőrblézerre.

 

118\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nyulak voltak, és a mivel a nyulak köztudomásúlag imádják a káposztát, az egész fejet meg kellett enniük. 

Ültek nagymamájuk kertjében a kovácsoltvas kerti székekből, pokrócokból és sálakból épített nyúlvárban, rágták a káposztalevelet, csiviteltek a nyúléletről és bosszankodtak, hogy a langymeleg nyári délután zümmögő dongókat küldött a sátorba.  
Féltek a dongóktól, mégis lenyűgözve bámulták a fényes, szinte tollas potrohokat, amíg a szárnyas behatolók – a káposztalevél-legyezők csapdosása hatására – kivergődtek a szabadba.

A káposztafej óriási volt; mire a torzsáját is magukba tömték este lett, és vacsorát kiáltott a nagyi. 

A nyulacskák kiugráltak és gyerekek lettek újra.

 

119\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A múltkori átszervezés óta ketten ültek a szobában. 

A kolléganő szemüveges volt, negyvenes, és kövér. A szemben lévő íróasztalnál ült; időnként kifújta orrát barna kabátja zsebéből előhalászott textilzsebkendőjébe (papírzsebkendőt soha sem használt, mert pazarlásnak érezte). Kint bármilyen hideg volt az irodában ujjatlan, virágmintás kinyúlt-kifakult trikókban ült. Soha sem késett, a szekrényeket zárva tartotta, minden dossziéról tudta, hogy hol van, és mit tartalmaz. Megbízható, szorgalmas, megkerülhetetlen volt: minden főnök rá építette az iratkezelést. 

Tommy Joe-val nem szívesen beszélgetett: nem tetszett neki a fiú szegecses csizmája, frizurája, és mivel punk-nak tartotta napokig szóra sem méltatta.

Tommy szívét minden alkalommal valami szomorú rémület töltötte meg, mikor nagyritkán felnézett rá munkájából.

 

120\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A bútorszállító egyfolytában locsogott, bölcselkedett, okoskodott. 

Nyilatkozott a depresszió kezeléséről (...jól be kellene verni a fejüket a falba, aztá' maj' jó magukhoz térnek...), a munkahelyi ösztönzők kérdéséről (… az is mi a fasznak szidja őket, ahelyett hogy dicsérne, ez a jó munkahelyi légkör alapja...) és... minden másról is, amire már nem is figyelt.

A szavak folyamatosan csepegtek; mosták- mosták, darálták Tommy Joe-t.  
Nézte, ahogy a bútorok egyenként elhagyják; ahogy eltűnnek, megszöknek a közös lakásból; míg nem marad bent semmi, csak a rozzant kanapé, cd-i, és kabátja a fogason.

 

121\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Érezte magán a rajongók szemét, szinte látta, ahogy a kezük napok óta a billentyűk felett lebeg arra várva, hogy hírt adjon magáról, hogy írjon egy bejegyzést, vagy feltöltsön egy képet.  
Nem kellett volna csak egy szép naplementés kép a repülőről: a rajongók megnyugodnak, és békén hagyják. 

\- Csak egy kattintás lenne – gondolta Tommy Joe, – csak egy kattintás... 

Előrenézett a repülőgép fejtámlái között, de Adam egy másik géppel utazott.  
Egy másik géppel.

 

122\. FEKETE ESŐ…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahogy éjszaka felébredt még emlékezett - lassan elolvadó - álmára. Éber volt, és figyelmes, de nem tudott megszabadulni attól a kísérteties érzéstől, hogy rossz földön ébredt fel, ahol meg sem született, senki sem ismeri, és senki sem keresi. Ha pedig így van – és biztos volt benne, hogy így van – akkor hamarosan porráomlik, mert nem illeszkedik a tér-idő koontinumba.

\- Vissza kell aludnom, vissza kell aludnom – mormolta magában. - Máshol kell felébrednem, máshova tartozom.

 

123\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gyűrű köve sárgán fénylett.  
\- Citrin – mondta megvetően az eladó.

Tommy felhúzta ujjára a négyszögletes ezüstgyűrűt, és elégedetten forgatta a napfényben.  
\- Lányoknak való az ilyesmi – gondolta vidáman, és kifizette a pénztárnál.

 

124\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A verekedés hirtelen kezdődött, és hamar a földre került mindenki. Tommy Joe teljes erejéből rugdosta és öklözte Saulit, aki összeszorított foggal védekezett. 

\- ¬SOHA! – sziszegte Tommy, és mellkason vágta ellenfelét. 

Éppen az orrát törte volna be, mikor valaki a lábánál fogva elrántotta. Homloka nagyot koppant, és véres csíkot húzott az aszfalton. 

\- Bazmeg, megbolondultál?! Pusztulj innen Tommy, ha jót akarsz! Mit keresel egyáltalán itt? – üvöltötte Adam kettőjük közé vetve magát. 

Saulit védve, a biztonság kedvéért teljes erejével gyomorszájon rúgta Tommyt. 

\- Te kis hülye fasz, mi a fenét akarsz?! Kopj már le, nem veled akarok lenni, hanem VELE!! Ha megvered, akkor talán szeretni foglak?! Akkor se kellettél, amikor nem volt senkim!

A fájdalom hirtelen tért vissza. Gyomra görcsbe rándult, a vér csöpögött a homlokáról. Még homályosan érezte, ahogy Adam egy utolsót rúg a sípcsontjába, mielőtt ismeretlenek elrángatják.  
A rendőrök kérdéseit nem hallotta. Semmire sem válaszolt. 

\- Na, ennek is jól beverte a fejét ez a buzi…

 

125\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A homok a lábujjai közé ragadt, csikorgatta talpát a szandálban, ahogy lépett.  
\- Ettől nem lehet megszabadulni – állapította meg szomorúan, ahogy hazafelé baktattak a strandról a bandával.  
\- Na, és te mit csináltál egész nap? – kérdezte a szállodában Adam.

Hirtelen úgy érezte, hogy a homok már a fogai alatt csikorog.

 

126\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Hol jártál?! HOL VOL-TÁL ED-DIG?! HOL?! – sikította hisztérikusan megkönnyebbülve anyja.  
\- Hol voltam? Nem számít... – gondolta Tommy Joe, amíg megmarkolta meg a gyakorlástól még mindig meleg gitárját - Most jöttem csak meg, most értem csak ide. Most már végre ITT vagyok.

 

127\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A barlang egyre szűkebbé válva tekergett. Az osztályból a fiúk már alig fértek át az átjárókon, fejüket lehajtva oldalt kellett átpréselődniük a szűk nyílásokon, amin a turistaút vezetett. A lányok követték a srácokat; ügyesebben jutottak át, de a hajukat féltették, nyafogtak hogy mennyire fáradtak, és titokban fiúkról pletykáltak egymás között.

Tommy Joe lemaradt a többiektől. Lazán csúszott át az átjárókon; lopva a lányok beszélgetéseit hallgatta, és azokat a fiúkat nézte, akikről a történetek szóltak.

 

128\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Igazi rosszfiúknak néztek ki. Tetoválások, vad hajak, piercing, fekete póló, vészes tekintet. Minden lány álma, minden anya rémálma.

Tommy Joe elégedetten nézte a képet a bandáról. Ő is döglesztően férfias volt, és félelmetesen mutatott.

Félelmetes is volt: a szeme fekete lyuk, ahogy az álca alól kinézett.

 

129\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A rajongók szerették. "De ééédes vagy..." írták minden kommentjükben.  
\- Édes?! – gondolta Tommy Joe minden alkalommal. Kerülnétek csak a kezembe...

 

130\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egyre sötétedett. Az utcakövek vizesen fénylettek, a csizmák elszántan kopogtak hazafelé futtukban. A kezekben élelmiszerektől hízó szatyrok lóbálóztak; a halálra fáradt gyerekek visítva tiltakoztak a sálak ellen, amit a mamák a nyakukba erőltettek. 

Az autókvezetők bekapcsolták ablaktörlőiket, bömböltették zenéiket, dühösen szitkozódtak a forgalomra.

A látóhatár szélén – újabb esővel fenyegetve – olajos felhő csüngött. 

Tommy Joe egy padon üldögélt már vagy két órája: cipője-kabátja átázva. Az utca kiürült; az esőcseppek lassan gurultak le Tommy haján, végigfolytak arcán, és titokban leperegtek az aszfaltra.

 

131\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Folyt, foly, egyre csak folyt a vére.  
Nézte a lábán a hosszú sebet, a felszakított nadrágot, a kocsi vörössé lett ülését. Ahogy lassan magához tért sáljából takaros kötést készített, és mire a többiek odaértek már el is állította a vérzést.  
\- Nagyon fáj? – kérdezte rémülten Adam - hívom a mentőket.  
\- Á dehogy is... – tiltakozott nevetve. (*Nem is. A LÁBAM, az már nem fáj.*)

 

132\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam visszakérte a láncát, amit két hónapja adott neki.  
Tommy Joe aznap már nem tudott gitározni.

 

133\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Villámgyorsan este lett. Vörös krumpliként lüktető ujjait zsebre vágta, a gitárt fellendítette a hátára, és csatlakozott a többiekhez.  
Hajnalban ért haza, ruhástól dőlt az ágyba, álmában pedig az újonnan próbált számot játszotta.

 

134\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az énektanár szerint vagy tökéletesen énekel valaki, vagy hallgasson.  
Tommy Joe meg tudta volna fojtani.

 

135\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Röhögtek, röhögtek.  
Ketten fogták le, amíg a harmadik a megkaparintott telefonnon felhívta legjobb barátját.

\- HÍVJ MENTŐT.... azonnal....! – hörögte a készülékbe.

Tommy Joe visszakapta a telefonját; szüleit és barátját értesítették, hogy nincs baja; nem is történt semmi.

Nem történt semmi... nem....  
... és még négy évet kell kibírni az érettségiig.

 

136\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe a szállodablakból fotózta a várost, ahova 21 órás repülőút után érkeztek meg.

A fotó jól sikerült, de korántsem adta vissza a valóságot. A fények kékaranyban ragyogtak a felhőkön; a kikötőben veszteglő hajók kajütablakaiból olvadt fehér sugarak folytak össze a város színeivel. Halvány, meleg szellő fújt; az ágyon összehajtva ropogós fürdőköpeny és bolyhos törölköző várta; a fürdőszobából kihallatszott a megeresztett víz csobogása.  
Tommy Joe feltette a fotót a netre; megáztatta tagjait a forró fürdőben; törölközővel vizes fején, egy szál alsónadrágban beájult az ágyba.

\- Végre... – gondolta, mielőtt észrevétlenül elaludt – végre... 

 

137\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Káposztának öltözött farsangkor: a levelek fodrait kreppapírból, zöld sálakból tegnap este készítette; az egész alá pedig egy zöld pólót és barna harisnyanadrágot húzott.  
A Batmannek, indiánnak, cowboynak öltözött fiúk nem szóltak semmit.

Sütemény már nem jutott neki.

 

138\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Szerette a verselemzéseket. Összekötötte a vers mondanivalóját a költő életével és korával; írta-írta-írta érzéseit, költői képekkel operált, szinte a torkában érezte a le nem írt fájdalmat; csak úgy teltek a lapok. Mire végzett már mindenki régen kész volt, és a sietősen topogó tanár dühös-szemrehányó tekintetével találta magát szemközt.  
\- Kész vagy már végre?!  
\- Tessék Tanárnő!  
Hármast kapott, mert nem említette meg, hogy a metafora-alkalmazás fontos költői eszköz.

 

139\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dallam, ritmus, harag... nem akkordok.

 

140\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tizstelt Címzett!" – pötyögte három ujjal.  
\- Ugyanazok az ujjak, amikből egy gitáron dallam folyik?!

 

141\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam átsandított a többiek feje felett. Szemük összevillant, kezük megremegett.

 

142\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A változás észrevétlenül jött el: egy kicsit kevesebb beszélgetés, egy kicsit kevesebb mosoly. Egyik nap Adam a koncerten csók helyett csak hátrarántotta a haját; magához húzta, majd légiesen ellökte.

A közönség ujjongott és fürdött a feszültségben.

 

143\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A koncertre kedvenc cipőjét rángatta magára, azt, aminek legalább 5 centis gumitalpa volt. Mint kiderült most ez éppen divat.  
Hihetetlen.

 

144\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Zord idők köszöntöttek be.  
Tommy Joe orra pirosra fagyott, ahogy az utcákat járta; keze elkékült; nadrágja latyaktól tocsogott. Egyik nap nyitástól-zárásig ült egy kávézóban, és végigitta a teljes kávéválasztékot. Éjszaka – valószínűleg a sok koffein miatt – fel-alá járkált, a kutyák ugatását hallgatta, és szorosan maga köré tekert takarójában a kanapén ülve fekete terveket szövögetett. Gonosz terveket.

Végigvette a lehetőségeket; végiggondolt és részletesen elképzelt mindent; pontosan tudta mit tehetne, csak választania kellet volna: de Adam egyik terv végén sem őrá nézett. 

Tommy Joe Adamre gondolt; Rá, aki már nem látta őt.

 

145\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Idd ezt meg – tartotta orra elé Adam a lázcsillapítót. Bal kezével futólag végigsimított haján, jobb kezével pedig a szája elé tette a forró löttyöt.

Tommy Joe vacogva döntötte magába az italt, és gyomrából lágyan szétáradt testében a meleg.

 

146\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felnézett, és mosolya lefagyott.  
Adam szája csalódott-ideges vonalként résnyire szűkülve billent le, de rendületlenül tovább játszotta szerepét: a tehetséges énekesét, aki kedveli – és minden koncerten meg is csókolja – gitárosát a rajongók szórakoztatására.

Tommy Joe még érezte a rituális hajrántást; majd fürtjei alá temetkezett, és magában ordított.

 

147\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elégedetten nézte magát a tükörben: soványabb, fehérebb, szebb.  
Fekete lukak helyett aranybarna szemek; kényes-fényes ajkak; mesteri frizura; csillámló szemhéj; fekete bőrdzseki, gonosz póló. 

\- Hmmm.... egész színpadképes... – gondolta elégedetten. (Hogy röhögnének a régiek...) Ez már nem rock, ez már ÉN vagyok.

 

148\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Maradj nyugodt. Maradj nyugodt. Ne nézz rá!...  
… az idő megállt.

 

149\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Estére feneke sajgott a biciklinyeregtől, keze a kormánytól, szíve a boldogságtól.  
\- Még egy kirándulást már nem bírok ki Adammel, az fix.... – mormolta  
magában, és elővette a biciklitérképet.

 

150\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Elegáns, fénylő ceruza volt a színpadon szürkén csillogó zakójában.  
Gitárja ma este könnyű volt; mint a vékony remény a szívén, mikor szólójánál Adam orra hozzáért hajához.

 

151\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felnézett. Adam arcán édes mosoly terült el; szemei csillogtak, ahogyTommy Joe-ra nézett; mikrofonját átvéve bal kezébe, jobb karját válla köré fonta.

\- Ne!!! – üvöltötte némán Tommy Joe. - Ne csináld ezt velem, ha elmész a  
Másikhoz... NEE!!

De nem tudta kivonni magát az ölelésből.

 

152\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Már kiheverte az időeltolódást, és a koncertig még maradt pár nap. Tommy Joe egyedül sétált a parton, míg a banda többi tagja a szállodában bulizott.

Kevés felhő fodrozódott az égen, azok is inkább csak mutatóban borították a hegyek oldalát; a hőséget nem kezdte ki a langyos fuvallat, ami a tenger felől fújt. A partot szegélyező korlátról a festék a díszburkolatra pergett, felfedve a rozsda vörösarany térképeit a vasoszlopokon. A víz unottan – szinte csak megszokásból – morajlott; lanyha kis hullámokat vetve gurigázott a fényes kavicsokkal.

Adam valahol vásárolgatott.

Tommy Joe leült a parton egy kopott, barna padra; lábait felhúzva kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, és megvárta, amíg lemegy a nap, aztán csatlakozott a banda tagjaihoz és leitta magát a sárga földig.

 

153\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A pillanat elmúlt, és ő nem tudta kimondani...  
Adam nézte, majd fordultában csalódott vonallá gyűrte száját.

154\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe Adam kezével a vállán nézte a tomboló közönséget. 

Szólamát lazán továbbjátszotta; oldalában érezte Adam mosolyát; vállán keze simogatását; orrában illatát.

 

155\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe az ajtófélfánál állt; haja alól kikandikálva Adamet bámulta, ahogy az a kanapén befelé fordulva szunyókált. Az óra lustán ketyegett, Adam nyugtalanul forgolódott.  
Tommy halkan a küszöböt kezdte rugdosni. A holnapi koncert járt az eszében; gyomra forgott, ahogy arra gondolt, hogy milyen lesz úgy játszani, hogy Sauli a nézőtéren áll majd.

Végül leült a kanapé melletti fotelba, és Adamet nézve álomba merült.

Reggel egyedül ébredt; a banda már elment. A konyhában hideg tojásrántotta maradványok, koszos poharak, és cigarettacsikkek várták.  
Csak egy új nap. Csak a szokásos.

 

156\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A rajongó szeme csillogott, ahogy kinyúlt pólós karjával átölelte Tommy Joe-t, és csókot lehelt arcára.  
Tommy Joe karját lelógatva, a földet nézte, cipőjével egy eltévedt kavicsot rugdosott az ölelés alatt.  
\- Ez lesz már mindig... – futott át az agyán. - Ezentúl csak erre számíthatok csak...

Meg tudta volna ölni Saulit.

 

157\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A fa ágain göcsörtös csomókba gyűrődött a kéreg; a levelek medvebarna, őzvörös és salétromsárga színekben kavarogtak az őszi szélben. 

Tommy Joe felnézett. Figyelte a bánatos napfényt az áttetsző erezeteken át; felhajtotta kabátja hajtókáját, magához szorította gitárja tokját, bolyhos rasztafrizurát képzelt magának és elindult a próbára.

 

158\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az egyik ebédnél ráharapott egy csirkecsontra, és egy eltévedt szilánk felhasította a torkát; napokig alig tudott nyelni. 

Dagadt torkától hangja halkká és fátyolossá vált, de legalább nem kellett beszélnie. Beszélt helyette is a banda többi tagja, meg Adam.  
A vacsoráknál mindig nagy volt a hangzavar; mindenki anekdotázott, tömték magukba az ételt, egymás hátát csapkodták és hangosan hahotáztak.

Adam a box másik sarkában ült; köztük légüres tér, amin az ő hangja már nem hallatszik át.

 

159\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikor a fájdalom elviselhetetlenné vált, csináltatott egy új tetoválást. A tű a karjába vájt; a kín testet öltött. Lenézett sajgó karjára, a vöröslő bőrén tekergő mintára; (* Így már kibírok egy napot nélküled Adam.*)

Holnap mi lesz?!

 

160\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az álom hirtelen oszlott szét, ahogy az éjszaka közepén felriadt. A szavak nélküli érzés szétporlad, mikor ébredve meg akarta ragadni. A plafonon lustán vándorolt az ablakredőnyön beszűrődő holdfény.  
Nem tudott elaludni, nem tudott megmozdulni, nem érzett semmit.

 

161\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A szállítómunkás káromkodva rángatta a szekrényeket, amit a hodályszerű iroda kettéválasztására használt.

\- Na, most panaszkodjatok, hogy nincs magánszférátok! – jegyezte meg főnöke, ahogy elégedetten szemlélte az elválasztás eredményét.

Tommy Joe tényleg nem panaszkodott többet. Két hét múlva összeszedte tollait, betette az "IKTATANDÓ" feliratú irattartóba felmondását, és szó nélkül kisétált az iroda ajtaján.

 

 

162\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe a hasán feküdt; köldökét csiklandozták az ágytakaró bolyhai. Szemét a szemben lévő ajtó festett üvegére szegezte, majd a párnába fúrta arcát, hogy ne kelljen felnéznie.

Tarkóján lassan csúszott le Adam keze; végigsimított vállain, karján át derekára érve; ujjai finoman súrolták libabőrösre váltó bőrét; lába Tommy vádlijához simult, szíve bordái felett dobogott.

Tommy Joe fülében megszólalt Jimi Hendrix, testében érezte a ritmust, szívében a zene hevét.

 

163\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Apám, te bebasztál... – motyogta kissé kapatosan Adam. - Gyere már, a kurva életbe... itthagynak a többiek.

Azzal hónalján át megragadt alkarját, és rángatni kezdte a szálloda felé. Tommy Joe nem szólt semmit; fejét Adam vállára hajtva, karját dereka köré fonva követte.  
De bárhogy is igyekeztek, a banda eltűnt. Adam lenézett a gitáros finom metszésű arcára, félig lehunyt szemére, és lassított az ütemen.

\- Hova is sietek?! – gondolta, és mutatóujjával lassan végigsimított Tommy Joe csuklóján.

 

164\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Nem, nem, NEM!!! – ordította magából kikelve. - Szétverem a pofád, te mocsk...

Nagyon megverték. Orra vére alvadt patakokban száradt pólójára; öklei feldagadtak; féltett ujjai elkékültek; a gyűrűk belevájódtak húsába, ahogy annak a szemétnek betörte az orrát.

De megmenekültek. Amíg a "Győztesek" sebeiket nyalogatva eltántorogtak, Tommy Joe felrángatta a földről megtámadott barátját, és kihívta a mentőket.

\- Kapjátok be, nem félek én senkitől – gondolta, és így is volt: nem félt már senkitől, nem félt már semmitől.

Kihúzta magát, és a rendőrök szemébe nézett, ahogy a támadás okairól faggatták.

 

165\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az összhang rendkívüli volt: Adam és a táncosok szétnyíló és összecsapódó seregélyfelhőként táncolták be a színpadot; tökéletes ének, profi hangzás, és vadító tánc. 

A tömeg tombolt.

Adam a hangfalak sarkába vágta kackiás kalapját, és díszes kabátját; arca, nyaka és válla nedvesen csillogott; nyakláncai között lassan izzadságcseppek gördültek le, ahogy fejét hátravetve elmerült a refrénben.

Tommy Joe hátát Adam hátának vetette, fejét nyaka hajlatába hajtotta; és lehunyt szemmel, mélyen beszívta az izzad váll szagát.

 

166\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A rajongó 18-19 éves lehetett: ragyogó szemek, szőke hajzuhatag, bomba mellek. 

Elszánt volt és gyönyörű: átverekedte magát a biztonságiakon. Nem nyugodott, amíg el nem kapta Adam-et a folyosón, (akit egy kicsit váratlanul ért a dolog, de mivel hízelgett hiúságának, így nem nagyon állt ellen.) Kezét a lány derekára fűzte, amíg az hozzábújt, és vadul csókolgatni kezdte.

Tommy Joe szinte elkaszálta őket, ahogy kilépett az öltöző ajtaján.  
Valami olyan düh harapott bele, hogy a lélegzete is elállt. Nem vette észre, de mentében véletlenül felsértette a lány karját gitárja végével.

 

167\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az ötödik sör után már tényleg durvák lettek a poénok. Egymás vállát csapkodva röhögtek; felfalták az összes sósmogyorót és újabb kört rendeltek a nagymellű pincérnőtől.  
Tommy Joe besandított a dekoltázsba, nagyot csapott a lány fenekére, és hatalmas borravalót adott távozáskor.

Az est végén hazacipelte barátját, majd maga is hazadülöngélt. Háza előtt leült a lépcsőre és a pincérnőre gondolt. A ruhájára, a dekoltázsának ívére tisztán emlékezett, de az arcát azt.... azt... sehogy sem tudta felidézni. Mindig a szomszéd asztalnál ülő srác képe ugrott be helyette.

Lehet, hogy azért, mert ő is kékben volt, mint a pincérlány.

 

168\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Végre otthon volt, végre boldog volt. Kihúzta a szemét, felkapta gitárját, és elindult a próbára.

 

169\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Csálén áll a kabátod, igazíts már meg – sziszegte Adam, dühösen ráncolva homlokát. A szemében harag, ahogy Tommy Joe megbántott arcába nézett. - NEM HAL-LOD?!

Tommy rángatni kezdte bokáig érő vámpírkabátját, míg a fekete vállszegecsek a megfelelő helyre nem kerültek. A nyaksál hirtelen fojtogatóan szorosnak tűnt; levegőért kezdett kapkodni és már a hirtelen ledöntött ital sem segített.

A koncert már olyan közel van… Adam egyre távolodott; hosszú fekete kabátja beleolvadt a kulisszába.

 

170\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Egy teljes steaktálat lenyomott, leöblítette egy nagy korsó sörrel, és elégedetten hátradőlt.

Bicepszét titokban megfeszítette kockás inge alatt, megtapogatta hasizmait, és magában megállapította, hogy nincs miért szégyenkeznie. Nincs kétség, remekül néz ki. A legtöbb férfi csak álmodik ilyen izmokról.

Tudta, mert mondták neki; és tudta, mert jól megnézte őket.

 

171\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Pokoli szarul volt; a hányás orrán-száján ömlött, ahogy a vécé felett tántorgott. Szélütötten dőlt a klotyó retkes falának, az utolsó szendvics ázott szalvétájával törölgetve száját. Kintről falrengetően dübörgött a zene és susogva morajlott a tömeg. Míg a koszlott falakat és obszcén feliratokat bámulta, újból rosszul lett, és addig hányt, míg már csak az epe folyt a száján.  
\- Haza...! – gondolta kissé rémülten.

A tömegben kifelé tántorogva ismét meglátta ŐKET. Adam váratlanul átnézett a táncolókon, pillantásuk összeakadt; majd visszahajolt Saulihoz, és lágyan végigsimított a finn tarkóján, amíg a fülébe suttogott.

Tommy Joe hirtelen elfelejtette, hogy miért is indult el. Kabátja észrevétlenül kihullott a kezéből, és csak arra gondolt, hogy … valamit .... ... innia kell... valami erőset... Azonnal.

 

172\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Barátok vagyunk, testvérek." – üzente LA-ből kínába Sauli kiposztolt régi fotója, ahogy a kép kedvéért összehajoltak Tommy Joe-val.

\- Féltékenykedj csak... messze vagy, te Sauli... nagyon messze... – gondolta Tommy Joe és kéjes mosollyal nyomott egy like-ot a képre.

 

173\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Micsoda egy hülye kis fasz – dühöngött magában a tanár. - Még ezt se tudja.  
Tommy Joe összeszorította a száját. (*Azért se... Nem. Nem.*)

 

174\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fejét hátrahajtotta; hátradőlve Adamnek simult.  
Szerencsére a gitár mindent takart.

 

175\. CSALÁDI ÜGYEK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem figyelt.

Nem érdekelte, hogy volt osztálytársnője – és exbarátnője – hamarosan boldog feleség és anya lesz. Csak az óra ütését hallgatta, míg folytak a szavak anyja szájából.  
Az óra ketyegett és ketyegett. Hirtelen minden valószínűtlenül kék és üres lett; Tommy Joe gyomra összerándult.

\- Igen, persze… – felelte természetes hangon. - Hamarosan én is... Biztos.

 

176\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Soha többet nem nyilatkozhatsz rólam. SOHA! – suttogta rekedt kétségbeeséssel a hangjában Tommy Joe, és lerogyott a kanapéra.

Adam leült mellé, lágyan átölelte; orrát fülébe fúrva magyarázni kezdett (... azért... elvárják.... showbiznisz… az AMA nem olyan ... csók... lehetetlen... két férfi ... mindenkinek ... lemez...)

Tommy lehunyt szemmel hallgatta az édes hangot, és érezte, hogy nincs menekvés: érte úgy fog tenni, mintha tényleg játék lenne az egész.

 

177\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hajnalodott, és az első metró késett. 

Tommy Joe várakozás közben szemben lévő hirdetést figyelte, amin egy óriási száj éppen egy fagylaltba harapott. Unalmában elképzelte, hogy mindez valódi: három dimenziós, élettel teli, rúzstól csillogó.

Nem is ment olyan könnyen: a kép ellenállt.

Minden képzelőerejét be kellett vetnie, hogy valóságosnak lássa az arcot: figyelte a finom pelyheket az orr alatt; mélységet képzelt a barázdáknak az ajkakon; követte a rúzs árnyalatnyi különbségeit, lehelletnyi változásait a szájzugok felé. A percek teltek; öklét összeszorítva, egyre dühösebben koncentrált... de SEMMI.

Egy röpke pillantást vetett az órájára (*sose jön ez a rohadt metró*), és felnézve hirtelen egy hatalmas arc, gigantikus szája nézett vissza rá.

Nem kétséges, hogy igazi volt, és harapni készült.  
\- Nem igazi, nem igazi, nem igazi... – hadarta rémülten - ... hiszen csak én képzeltem, hogy valódi.

Tudta, hogy így van: de a száj továbbra is dermesztően élethűnek tűnt, a rémület nem oszlott el, és csak a beérkező metrókocsi segített. Háttal a hirdetésnek lerogyott a kopott ülésre és szorosan összezárta szemét (hogy ne lássa a plakátot), míg elhagyták az állomást.

Még másnap is eszébe jutott, hogy - lehetetlen - hogy valamit életre keltett. (Ugye?!)

 

178\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Összeszorította a fogait, és játszott, ahogy kell.

 

179\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(*Fulladj meg, te szemét!! Leszarlak! Mocskos rohadék! 

Ezért megfizetsz, az hétszentség!!! Azt hiszed, hogy mindent lehet?! Azt hiszed, hogy mindent megtehetsz?! Egy lófaszt. EGY NAGY BÜDÖS LÓFASZT!!  
Nem tudsz te annyi mindent... nem vagy te akkora sztár; nem vagy te akkora énekes... 

...mondjuk énekelni, azt tud.. .... huh, de mennyire tud... meg hát a számok is jók ... azért a gitárrészeket fel lehetne dobni néhol... akkor még klasszabb lenne... és milyen döglesztő a színpadon.... Istenem! Micsoda koncert volt a múltkori is... őrület... ... ÓÓ ADAM!*)

 

180\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sauli ártatlan báránykának tűnt, pedig nem volt az. Nem bizony. Korántsem.  
Kemény, elszánt, és hajthatatlan volt; vérfagyasztó ambícióval, kimeríthetetlen energiával. Hamarosan Adam azt ette, amit szerinte ennie kellett; annyit sportolt, amennyi Sauli szerint kellett a fitt formához. Az eredmény hamarosan meg is látszott.

Adam megkönnyebbült. Végre valaki nem csak szerette (mint Tommy Joe), hanem vissza is vette a hatalmat felette. Titkos gyermekénje mostmár vidáman duzzoghatott, nyafoghatott, cselezhetett és szerethetett.

Néha, éjszaka titokban kilopózott a hűtőhöz, tömte magába a csokifagyit, majd óvatosan visszatette a dobozt helyére, hogy nehogy lebukjon Sauli előtt.  
A lenyalt fagylaltoskanállal a szájában, boldogan óvakodott vissza szobájukba, becsusszant társa mellé, és mély álomba merült.

 

181\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sauli szája résnyire szűkült, ragyogó tengerkék szemei jegesre váltak, arca kifejezéstelen maszkká merevedett dühében.

\- Azt már nem!! – sziszegte halkan, és Adam tudta, hogy hiába minden szó. (*Tommy Joe bezzeg azt szeretné, amit én... ami NEKEM jó...; de Sauli ahogy így vezényel... hmmm...*)

Adam a buli utáni szexre gondolt; összeszedte magát és elment azokhoz a marhákhoz. Bosszúból előnytelenül állt be Saulival a vörös szőnyegen, és eltakarta karjával nagy gonddal választott kiegészítőit.

\- Meg fog pukkadni, hogyha meglátja magát a fotókon – gondolta vidoran, miközben hazafelé átölelte a finn derekát.

 

182\. HAVEROK, SÖR, GITÁR  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Úgy nevetett, hogy a könnyei csorogtak, a többiek pedig a térdüket csapkodva dőltek a röhögéstől.  
Egy percre minden elmúlt, egy percre minden könnyebb lett.

 

183\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Már nem küzdött, de ha kellett mindig ott volt.  
Bosszúból pedig egyre szebb lett.

 

184\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felnézett, és - semmi kétség - az egyik kamera őt követte; nem Adam-et, nem mást, csak őt.  
Maga sem értette miért, de öröm helyett ragacsos gyűlölet ömlött végig a torkán.

\- Még le is filmezik.. még le is filmezik... – gondolta, amíg ártalmatlan arcot erőltetett magára. - Nem láthatják meg, nem tudhatják meg... nem rájuk tartozik.

Többet nem gondolt a veszekedésre Adammel; nem nézett fel, nem vett tudomást a kameráról; szürke arccal, lélektelenül nyomta végig a koncertet.

A felvétel jól sikerült. Másnap a rajongók a youtube-on boldogan kommentelték, hogy milyen "édes" rajta, és milyen szerencse, hogy már van, aki csak őt veszi a koncert alatt.

 

185\. HAVEROK, SÖR, GITÁR  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lány bokája megtört, teste szinte leomlott a földre; már estében elvesztette az eszméletét; karjait pedig kifacsart pózban maga alá gyűrte, ahogy a lépcső alján landolt.

Tommy Joe segített rajta egyedül az egész buliban: magához térítette, felsegítette, leporolta; bemutatkozott (Ki a fasz vagy te?!); dühödten tartotta a fejét, amíg hányt; kirángatta a buliból; megrugdosta, mikor nem kelt fel az út közepéről; dühödten tartotta a fejét, amíg hányt; elcibálta a megadott világvégi lakcímre; hajnali háromkor felvonszolta a lépcsőn és belökte a rémült szülők kezébe; majd elviharzott.

\- Huhh... – szusszant megkönnyebbülten a lépcsőházban. - Még a nevét sem tudom... Nem fog emlékezni semmire... MICSODA MÁK! – azzal kilépett, hogy mihamarabb hazaérjen.

 

186\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nem tudta visszafojtani a képén elterülő vigyort, de hogy mások ne lássák, poharát szája elé kapta, nagyot kortyolt az italból és a bár választékát kezdte méregetni.  
Szeme sarkából még épp látta, ahogy Adam a vállak felett ismét kétségbeesetten keresi tekintetét.

\- Na, neeem... – motyogta magának, fel sem nézve. - Egy fenét. Hallgasd csak szépen Saulit.

 

187\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------A A buli jól sikerült, a sörök fogytak, a sztorik sorjáztak. 

Mikor minden bandatag hazament, Tommy Joe és Adam régi dolgokról, új tervekről beszélgetett hajnalig a konyhaasztalnál.

Másnap Adam évek óta először úgy érezte, hogy nincs szüksége páncélra a nagyvilágban. Este smink nélkül ment el egy fontos partira. Megállt a vörös szőnyegen; Tommy Joe-ra gondolva, mosolyogva, könnyedén pózolt;

A fotók tökéletesek lettek.

 

188\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kék hajfesték szürkés árnyalatot hagyva kopott ki a hajából. Nem festette újra, nem húzta ki a szemét. Zord, fekete, talárszerű kabátot húzott; a fényes ezüstgombokat szorosan összezárta; a magas, szoros gallért nyaka köré feszítette.

A színpadon leült a számára kijelölt zongoraszékre, lehajtott fejjel, összeszorított foggal, kíméletlen pontossággal játszott. Nem nézett fel, csak egyetlen egyszer az utolsó számnál: Adam lazán továbbénekelve, székén félig hátratekeredve, égkék szemekkel épp rápillantott.

Tommy Joe ereiben meghűlt a vér, ujjai elgémberedtek, lába görcsbe rándult, lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt. Adam villámgyorsan fordult vissza, mintha semmi sem történt volna.

Nem is történt semmi, tudta ezt Tommy is. Ez fájt a legjobban.

 

189\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Régi barátai – ahogy ígérték – januárban eljöttek látogatóba: a napok gyorsan teltek; a korsók mindig üresnek, az éjszakák mindig rövidnek bizonyultak.

Tommy Joe – régóta először – igazán boldog volt; nem gondolt Adamre, nem gondolt a koncertekre, nem gondolt semmire, csak nevetett a vicceken, és váltig tagadta a sztorikat, amit haverjai adtak elő róla a csajok előtt.

\- Nem veszed fel? – kérdezte Dave.  
Tommy Joe felismerte a csengőhangot: Ő kereste.  
\- Éjfél után soha – hazudta elégedetten, és tovább ivott.

 

190\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Már két hete nem beszéltünk – dörmögte szemrehányóan a telefonba Adam. - Miért nem hívtál?!  
\- Nem Saulival edzettetek? – kérdezte ártatlanul Tommy Joe. - Nem akartalak zavarni.  
\- Ööö... de igen. ... .... ... ... .... ... Kedden 10-kor próba, ne késs, mert levonom a béredből. Na, helló!  
\- Ott leszek. Helló! – válaszolta Tommy Joe, és vigyorogva letette a telefont.

 

191\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az út széléről megmentett kiskutya úgy két hónapos lehetett. Rémületében összepisilte a kocsi lábtörlőjét, egész úton nyöszörgött, halk cicahangon vinnyogott, míg végül eltűnt az ülés alatt, és csak a hátsó lábainál fogva lehetett kirángatni.

\- Szeretni fogsz nálam – motyogta Tommy Joe halkan a kutyababának. - Nagyra növünk majd mindketten. Meglátod.

 

192\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Az a szegény lány... – nézett jelentőségteljesen a tetovált társaságra a boltos - még most is kórházban van. A farkánál kéne fellógatni az összes gecit, aki megerőszakolta.  
\- Fizetnénk! – sziszegte Tommy Joe és levágta a pultra kosarát. A bulira vett italok összekoccantak; a boltos összerezzent, és sebesen beütötte az összegeket a pénztárgépbe.  
\- 26.50 lesz.

Kifelé menet még hallották, ahogy a boltos felhívja a rendőrséget, hogy bejelentést tegyen holmi "gyanús rohadékok"-ról.

 

193\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lehetetlen, hogy én lennék ez a rocksztár – gondolta Tommy Joe ahogy nézte az új fotósorozatot.

\- Nagyon jól sikerült, köszönöm! – mondta faarccal a fotósnak.

Nem tudta, de a buszon hazafelé mosolygott magában.

 

194\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minden régi holmija lötyögött rajta; csak a régi kedvenc vad pólóit tudta megtartani, minden mást kidobott vagy elajándékozott.  
\- Hogy lehet ez? – morfondírozott meglepve Tommy Joe. - Nem is változtam semmit. Hogy lehet ez?!

De ahogy belenézett a tükörbe, alig ismerte fel azt a fiút, aki – az üvegre kiragasztott képen –átölelte azt a csinos lányt.

 

195\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy Joe egyedül játszott: hatalmas homokvárat épített óriási vizes várárokkal. A vár ablakait kavicsokkal cifrázta, tetejére levélzászlót tűzött, az alagutakba titkos kavicsharcosokat rakott.

A nap átragyogott a fák levelein; a gyerekek a távolban zsibongtak és visítoztak; valahonnan egy fagylaltoskocsi csilingelése hallatszott. Tommy nem nézett hátra; lapátolás közben is hallotta anyja meleg hangját, ahogy a padon beszélgetett. Szeme előtt egy pitypang ejtőernyői lebegtek el a langyos szélben.

A homokvár olyan szép lett, hogy alig tudta kivédeni a cuppanós puszihalmokat, amit anyja nyomott az arcára a dícséretek közben.  
\- De, Mama... NE CSINÁLD MÁR, a többiek is látják! – tiltakozott boldogan.

Lenézett vizes homoktól recés ujjaira, és – valamiért – hirtelen biztos lett abban, hogy legközelebb még szebb várat tud majd építeni.  
Olyat, amit a világ összes tájáról eljönnek majd megcsodálni.

 

196\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A csóktól elmaszatolódott rúzsa, de a koncert közben nem lehetett sminkelni. (*Adam ruháján és a hajába szórt glittereken megcsillantak a színpad fényei.*)

\- Talán nem is akarom megigazítani... – gondolta Tommy Joe és lenyalta ajkát.

 

197\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Hooogy?... mi?.... bmeg, nem érdekel Adam, NEM ÉR-DE-KEL!!!

 

198\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Csk mék ezst a sört...

 

199\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Délben, hasogató fejfájással ébredt. Mindenhol szétszórt csikkek és sörösdobozok hevertek az üres lakásban.

A párnán Adam kölnije.

 

200\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(*Meghalok érted. Meghalok.*)

 

201\. CSALÁDI ÜGYEK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Még egy naplementés/virágos/cicás képet meglátok, esküszöm HÁ-NYOK – gondolta Tommy Joe, és elmentette telefonjára unokahuga fotóját az Instagramról.

 

202\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A koncert után a rajongók szokás szerint visítottak, a nevét kiabálták, nyakába borultak, és mindenféle szirszart dugtak az orra alá, hogy dedikálja. 

Tommy Joe-nak káprázott a szeme a hasogató a fejfájástól, és a pokolba kívánta azt összes ... de azért nyomta rendesen, ahogy kell: aláírt, bólogatott, aláírt, jó képet vágott, aláírt, fotózkodott, tűrte, hogy átöleljék.

Valami fura bosszúból a következő poszterre nemcsak nevét firkantota rá, hanem meg is csókolta (csillámos rúzsa tökéletes lenyomatot hagyott a képen) mielőtt visszaadta volna a boldogságtól majdnem elájuló negyvenes hölgynek.

\- Nem, nem, nem akarom tudni, hogy mit fog vele csinálni... – gondolta egyszerre elégedetten, rémülten, és gonoszan.

 

203\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Este felnézett, és hirtelen rájött, hogy éhenhalt. Nem evett, nem ivott egész nap, még vécére sem ment ki; csak játszott, csak próbált; nyomta a bandával. (Vajon hova lett ez nap?)

Gyorsan rendelt egy csomó pizzát, és az összeset – egy szál szalvétán egyensúlyozva –betömték a próbaterem konyhájában.

Tommy Joe nem gondolt arra, hogy mi a boldogság. Kivette a legutolsó pepperónis szeletet, és akkorát harapott bele, hogy a paradicsom leve lecsorgott az állán. 

 

204\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A következő promóciós állomás még vagy négyszáz mérföldre volt. 

Adam vezetett – valamint anekdotázott, poénkodott, és fülrepesztően hangosan énekelt – a hosszú úton. Mivel csak ketten utaztak, csomagok, és a gitártok mellé még elfértek a sörök is csomagtartóban.

Tommy Joe elégedetten hátradőlt az anyósülésen; lábaira meleg pokrócot csavart, nevetett Adam viccein, gonosz poénokkal replikázott; adagolta a szendvicseket és az ásványvizet; és néha ... tényleg csak ritkán ... szó nélkül bámulta Adamet, ahogy valami sztorit mesél.

Mikor a motelnél kiszálltak, Adam kirángatta a csomagokat, borravalót adott a cipekedő boynak, és befelé haladva finoman végigsimított Tommy tarkóján.

 

205\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Hát igen, Tommy Joe tényleg elhagyta az útlevelét, és mi kénytelenek voltunk nélküle menni Balira. De ügyes fiú ő, most már biztos jobban fog vigyázni... – mosolygott Adam ellenállhatatlanul a kérdezőre.

Tommy Joe elfehéredett gyűlöletében. Szótlanul pengetni kezdte a koncert következő számát (így Adam kénytelen volt énekelni további beszélgetés helyett).

Nem figyelt a zenére, nem tudott másra gondolni, csak arra, hogy most is jön Sauli, mint AKKOR.

… és már kifogása sincs.

 

206\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Ez szerintem kicsi magára, kilátszik belőle a hátsója – mondta rosszallóan az eladó. Próbálja fel inkább ezt – azzal és átnyújtott egy magasított derekú, indigókék farmert.

Tommy Joe bólogatott, felpróbálta az összes fazont, majd megvette (és helyben felvette) azt, ami a legjobban bosszantotta a bolt alkalmazottait.

 

207\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nézte a lányt: maszat smink; hosszú mackóbarna haj a fül mögé gyűrve; lepukkant pullover; bilikék, élre vasalt nadrág; kényelmes lapos sarkú utcai cipő; dagadtra tömött, fekete műbőr táska.

\- Persze, hogy aláírom, add csak ide – felelte Tommy Joe, és dedikálás közben arra gondolt, hogy NÁLA még ő is jobb nő... illetve ... jobban sminkel.

 

208\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az ebéd a szálloda éttermében tényleg finom volt, de a két táncos és a billentyűs, aki evett a fűszeres halból, másnap nem tudott felkelni az ágyból annyira megbetegedett. Szerencsére még volt pár nap a következő koncertig, így a dolog nem okozott komoly fennakadást, de a tervezett közös bevásárlást el kellett halasztani.

Adam – társaság hiányában – unatkozott.

\- Mindenki beteg. Senki sem akar elkísérni, egyedül pedig nem szeretek ilyen idegen helyen mászkálni – nyafogta. – A többiek kifeküdtek. Senki sem maradt… esetleg nem akarsz helyettük te elkísérni? – kérdezte Tommy Joe-t.

Tommy Joe nagylevegőt vett, és magában elszámolt tízig, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

 

209\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nagynehezen elment az érettségi találkozóra.

\- Hát igen, láttuk, hogy mekkora sztár lettél – mondta Kate, a marketingigazgató. - Engem egyáltalán nem undorít a smink egy férfin. Meg a csókolódzás sem. Mondjuk, azért azt nem kellett volna... Mert ha az én gyerekeim látják, ahogy lemárol azt a buzi díjkiosztón... De fő, hogy te jól érzed magad... Mikor idejártál még ennyit sem néztünk ki belőled.

Tommy kivett egy kaviáros szendvicset, és a kör után – ahol mindenki elmondta, hogy mi lett vele (diploma, ház, családi fotó naplementével, jelzálog, turbómotor) – angolosan távozott.

 

210\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sehogy sem tudta rászánni magát, hogy csatlakozzon a társasághoz, inkább kiment és a konyhaasztal mellett egyedül iszogatott magában.

\- Tölts nekem is – mondta Adam és feneke alá húzta a másik konyhaszéket

Koccintottak – térdük összeért – és egyszerre döntötték le az italt.

 

211\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A rajongóktól állandóan jöttek a plüsscicák. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjen velük.

 

212\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mindent megtanult. Minden dátumot, eseményt, személyt pontosan tudott; nem lehetett belezavarni. A tanár megdöbbenve, majd egyre dühödtebben hallgatta feleletét, tette fel keresztkérdéseit.

\- Na, mostantól szívóskodjatok – gondolta Tommy Joe, ahogy átvette érettségi bizonyítványát. - Mostantól hatalmaskodjatok rajtam. Én elmegyek, de ti itt maradtok, rohadt smasszerek.

 

213\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Nem értem jó Lovag – idézte a gyalog-galoppot Tommy Joe.  
\- Bazd meg, milyen lovag?! – üvöltötte a skinhead, és vasalt csizmájával gyomorszájon rúgta.

 

214\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Felfelé könnyű volt mászni; az ágak lépcsőjén gyorsan haladtak egészen a fa koronájáig. Egy széles mélyedésben átvetették a lábukat a faágon, hátukat a kéregnek támasztották, előkaparták az otthonról hozott szendvicseket, és teli szájjal – morzsát szórva – beszélgettek az iskoláról, a dolgokról, és egyebekről.

A szél hirtelen támadt fel; a nyári vihar pillanatok alatt rángatni kezdte a faágakat; a fakéreg nyálkás hallá változott a kezük alatt.

Tommy Joe lenézett az egyre rémületesebbé váló mélységbe, és fogalma sem volt, hogy mihez kezdjenek, hogyan másszanak le. Eddig is félt – bár nem mutatta – a magasban, de most, hogy így lengtek az ágak...

\- Te, én félek! – cincogta rémülten June. - Le fogunk zuhanni! Meg fogunk halni!!  
\- Azt már nem, amíg engem látsz – mondta határozottan Tommy Joe –, csak csináld, amit mondok!

Maga sem tudta, hogy hogyan, de szerencsésen földet értek, June átölelte, és hősnek nevezte.

Tommy később mindent letagadott.

 

215\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kezük összekulcsolódott, Adam a tarkójába harapott.

 

216\. GITÁRRAL, AKKOR IS…  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Visszament és titokban kivette az összegyűrt papírgalacsint a szemetesből.  
(*Juszt is jelentkezem. Majd kutyát sétáltatok délutánonként, hogy legyen pénz az órákra. Gitárt meg majd ad Dave kölcsön.*)

 

217\. FEKETE ESŐ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A bonbon pocsék volt: valami rémes likőrrel töltött fűrészpor ízű kakaógömb. Tommy Joe biztos volt benne, hogy nagynénje valahonnan az egyik szekrény aljából kaparta elő az ő látogatásának tiszteletére.

\- Persze, hogy kérek még egyet – mondta szomorúan. Megsimogatta az öreg kezet; hallgatta a régi, ezerszer elmondott történeteket; nevetett a csattanóknál, ahogy mindig.

Annyi volt csak a különbség, hogy tudta, most hallja őket utoljára.

 

218\. HÖLGYEIM ÉS URAIM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikor anyja vásárolni ment, széthajlítgatta a hajcsattot, és kinyitotta a fürdőszobaszekrényt.  
Beleszimatolt a púderillatú pipereholmik közé; forgatta a tégelyeket, találgatta, vajon mi lehet bennük; egy kis alapozót kent az orrára; bal kezére pedig szívet rajzolt a legvörösebb rúzzsal.

\- Disznóság, hogy én nem.... Na, majd halloweenkor lánynak öltözöm. Halott lánynak… hogy berezeljenek – gondolta felvidulva Tommy Joe, és számolgatni kezdte, hogy hány hét is van még addig hátra.

 

219\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Maga valami rockszár, mi?! – kérdezte megvetően a stewardess, ahogy végigmérte a beszállásnál.

Tommy Joe nem szólt semmit, végigrángatta kézipoggyászát a sorok közti szűk folyosón, és elégedetten lerogyott az ülésbe.

 

220\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Bár jobban bagyok – hazudta Tommy Joe a telefonba. - Persze... nem kell izgulni!

Negyedóra múlva csengettek. Az ajtóban Adam állt. Kezében hatalmas doboz csokis fánk, és a – szerinte – minden betegséget gyógyító csodaital.

Tommy Joe szeme hirtelen könnybe lábadt.  
Hát igen, ilyen a betegség.

 

221\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A pengetőt a szájába vette, szabaddá vált kezével beletúrt hajába feltupírozva a lelapult szálakat; közben Adamet nézte, ahogy – neki hátat fordítva – próbál.

A tincsek sehogy sem akartak megfelelően állni, és ő úgy érezte, hogy az összeset ki tudná tépni egy mozdulattal.

 

222\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sauli átölelte a vállát, amíg fotózott.  
\- Tökéletes lett, szuperül nézünk ki rajta - mutatta Tommy Joe-nak az elkészült képet.  
\- Ó igen, tökéletesen – helyeselt Tommy. (*Ezért megfizetsz.*)

 

223\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az asszony unottan méregette a vele szemben lévő széken faarccal, félig lehunyt pillákkal utazó alakot. 

Az egyik megállónál felszabadult egy hely, Tommy Joe villámgyorsan felpattant és átült. Arcán fényes mosoly villant fel, ahogy az új helyen a szemben ülő férfi felé fordult; lábaikat gyakorlottan egymásba fűzték, térdeiket egymásnak vetették, egyszerre igazították meg kabátjukat, és szótlanul utaztak tovább.

\- Ó, hát ezért...! – mosolyodott el magában az asszony, ahogy az egymásnak feszülő lábakat, és ártatlan tekinteteket nézte.

 

224\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Az ötödik kávé sem hatott.

\- Meg kéne hánytatni – javasolta a menedzser.  
\- Meg kéne VERNI! – dühöngött Adam.

Tommy Joe valahogy magához tért, feltette napszemüvegét, és a koncert rendben lement.

Két hétig nem beszéltek az eset után.  
Két hétig nem gondoltak semmire, csak EGYMÁSRA.

 

225\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam frizurát váltott. Háromszor egy hónapon belül.

\- Nesze neked Sauli. Véged van – gondolta Tommy Joe, és leült Adam mellé, hogy meghallgassa új koncertterveit.

 

226\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rajongótábora főleg nőkből állt, akik egyszerre fárasztották, untatták, és lelkesítették.

A rajongók nem értettek a zenéhez; nem érdekelte őket, hogy hogyan játszik; halálba bombázták mindenféle cuki üzenettel, képpel, "♥,♥,♥ "-vel, és áradoztak, hogy milyen csodaszéptökéleteshujelájulokmindjárt.

Csak mikor a Twitteren elérte az ötvenezer követőt, akkor gondolta, hogy lehet, hogy van köztük olyan is, aki a zenét szereti, aki a játékáért követi.

Ettől a gondolattól egészen felvidult. (*Végtére is zenész vagyok, vagy mi?!*)

 

227\. TURNÉ  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Nesztek, kombináljatok – gondolta kajánul Tommy Joe, amíg új képét feltöltötte az Instagramra.

 

228\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Nézte az ujjait: törékeny gallyak.

 

229\. CSALÁDI ÜGYEK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hazaért, belépett az ajtón és megcsapta az ismerős illat.  
Kabátját és gondjait felakasztotta a fogasra.

 

230\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A nagytakarításnál az egyik szekrényből előkerült egy régi táska, a koncertTURNÉ alatt beletömött holmival, és Adam fél pár szegecses kesztyűjével.

\- Végül is elvesztette... – gondolta Tommy Joe - én csak megtaláltam... 

Azzal begyűrte a kesztyűt kedvenc fekete bőrdzsekije titkos zsebébe és behúzta a zippzárat.

\- Nem is látszik, hogy van itt valami – állapította meg elégedetten, és kívül végigsimított a zseben.

 

231\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kérem, szíveskedjen tájékoztatni arról, mi az oka annak, hogy sem a program első moduljának beindításakor, sem később, - mind a mai napig - nem történt intézkedés a Pénzügyi és számviteli osztály felé annak számviteli nyilvántartásba vételéről és üzembe helyezéséről." – állt az e-mail-ben

Tommy Joe nézte, nézte a levelet.  
\- És én itt ülök – gondolta rémülten. - Egy ilyen helyen.

 

232\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Szürke köd szemerkélt; az emberek fekete ruhákat húztak, kapucnijukat az arcukba rántották, és reggelente letört fejjel vonszolódtak munkába.

Tommy tizenegyre ment próbálni. Szabad ember volt.

 

233\. KOCKA ZOMBIKNAK  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ahogy felnézett íróasztalától, még látta, ahogy egy munkatársa dossziéhalmokat cipelve elsuhan az irodákat elválasztó folyosón. Csinos fekete kosztümöt, magassarkú körömcipőt, decens kiegészítőket viselt; blúza színe tökéletesen illeszkedett rúzsához.  
\- Hmmm... Talán ihatnánk majd a büfében egy kávét – határozta el Tommy Joe. - Vajon tudja-e, hogy ki vagyok?

 

234\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Segíthetek esetleg? (*te mocskos geci*) – kérdezte a legnagyobb szemetet, aki rendszeresen elszedte az uzsonnáját, és megverte hazafelé haverjaival.  
\- Hát jó... – egyezett bele kelletlenül a bandavezér. - Ha bebaszok  
ezen a dogán anyám kinyír...

Tommy Joe elmagyarázta az anyagot és a dolgozat remekül sikerült mindkettőjüknek.

\- Ezért a szívességért meg tudna ölni; ezért duplán meg fognak verni – gondolta elégedetten, és elhatározta, hogy ma ő üt először.

 

235\. MIKOR KÖLYKÖK VOLTUNK...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A kislány szokás szerint elvette a kedvenc autóját; visítva tiltakozott, és beárulta az óvónőnek, amikor Tommy Joe vissza akarta szerezni. Büntetésből – amiért "bántotta" az aranyhajú virágszálat – 10 percet a sarokban lévő kanapén kellett ülnie.

Mikor a büntetés véget ért, visszament a játszószőnyeghez és betársult a kislány mellé a pónifésülésbe. Adogatta a lovacskákat, a sörénybe való gyöngyöket, és megtanította a kislányt egy új fonásra is.

\- Olyan ügyes vagy! Játszunk máskor is? – kérdezte a virágszál.  
\- Naná – mondta Tommy Joe, és tudta, hogy most már akár bosszút is állhatna az autókért.

 

236\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sauli pokoli jól nézett ki. Égkék szemek, ívelt szempillák, szimmetrikus arc, csókolni való szájak, ruganyos járás, bomba alak.

\- Adam az enyém, az ENYÉM! – sziszegte magában Tommy Joe, amíg elismerően futta végig szemét a látványon. - Ha harc, akkor legyen harc! – gondolta, és visszamosolygott Saulira.

 

237\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam tajtékzott.  
\- Akkor sem – gondolta Tommy Joe. - Még NEKED sem.

 

238\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Balra fordította a fejét; Adam smink nélkül, boglya hajjal, édesdeden horpasztott mellette.  
Tommy Joe lehunyta a szemét, és egy pillanatra maradéktalanul boldog volt.

 

239\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Értem – mondta Tommy Joe. - Végül is nem ismerheti őket mindenki...  
(*Jézusom, mit hallgat ez az ember!?*)

 

240\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Tetszem!? – kérdezte Adam új színpadi szerelésében forgolódva a tükör előtt.  
\- Igen – felelte Tommy fényes szemekkel.

 

241\. ISKOLA ÉS POKOL  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Minden kérdésre tudta a válasz, minden pótpontos feladatot megoldott, és időben odaadta a tanárnak a témazáró dolgozatot.

\- Hogy sikerült? – kérdezte a leggonoszabb.  
\- Hááááát... – felelte lesunyt fejjel Tommy Joe - ... majd meglátjuk... azért... azért még reménykedem.

Azzal elégedetten kifordult az osztályteremből, tudva, hogy – így már – mindkettőjüknek jó napja lesz.

 

242\. ZENE AZ ÚTON  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Ne... nem... nem tudok keringőzni!  
\- Egy fenét nem! Zenész vagy, vagy mi? Akkor érzed a ritmust - mondta a  
nagynéni, és berántotta Tommy Joe-t a girlandokkal díszített táncparkettre. - Különben is csak egyszer esküszik a nővéred!

Remélem is – gondolta Tommy Joe – mert még egy ilyen szám…

 

243\. Adam  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Két héten belül nemcsak rémes kritikák jelentek meg, hanem a netes trollok is élesítették fegyvereiket.

Adam félt. Bár soha sem vallotta volna be senkinek, de tényleg félt.  
Komolyan elbizonytalanodott; féltette épp most induló karrierjét, rémülten gondolt arra, hogy talán minden elveszett egy meleg csók miatt a tévében.... hogy sosem lesz sikere, hogy hiába volt minden. 

Nem adott interjút, senkinek, nem vett fel egy hívást sem; csokis keksszel tömte magát és  
filmeket nézett egész nap.

Tommy Joe egy ideig hívogatta, üzeneteket küldött, de mivel semmilyen válasz nem érkezett, végül élőben kezdte rugdosni Adam ajtaját.

\- BETÖRÖM AZ ABLAKOD, BAZMEG, HA NEM ERESZTESZ BE! – üvöltötte teli torokból. – ÚGY-SE ME-GYEK EL!!  
\- Barom - mondta az ajtóban Adam, és megölelte Tommy Joe-t.

 

244\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tommy megérezte, hogy nézi. Egy pillanatra abbahagyta az Improvizációt, hátrafordulva ránézett, majd még fényesebben kezdett játszani.

\- Érzi. Érzi... - gondolta kifelé menet Adam, és karján felállt a szőr, ahogy az utolsó dallamot dúdolta.

 

245\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam új frizurát csináltatott: teljesen lenyiratta oldalt a haját. Tommy Joe nézte az új hajat és végigsimított saját hasonló tüskéin.

\- Hasonlít – állapította meg magában. - De biztos csak véletlen.

Aznap mégis jobb kedve volt.

 

246\. AKKOR IS...  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Visszament és megvette azt a csizmát.

\- Még maradt 50 dollárom hó végéig – morfondírozott. - Hát... szűk lesz… Két hét nutellás kenyéren ... 

Lenézett a fényes fekete bőrre, a díszes szárra, a villogó fémdíszekre. 

\- … bőven megéri. 

 

247\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Adam ragyogott: újabb hódolót szerzett, akit ráadásul kedvelt is. Este behívta magához egy kis beszélgetésre és italra. Hajnalban Tommy Joe a karjaiban feküdt, és legszívesebben sírt volna boldogságában.  
Adam nevetett, csókot nyomott a szájára, és mély álomba merült.

Másnap Adam bezárkózott a stúdióba, és egy hétig ki sem jött. Tommy eszébe sem jutott, csak amikor vita tört ki a hangmérnökkel a gitárszólókról. Akkor behívatta.

 

248\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A láncot – amit ajándékba vett Adamnek – Sauli viselte a partyn.

 

249\. ADAM  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Délután csendben ültek egymás mellett; vállaikat egymásnak támasztották; fejüket néha egymás vállára hajtották. Adam a tabletjén twitterezett, Tommy zenét hallgatott és egy gitárkatalógust lapozgatott vágyakozva.

Porszemek szálltak az ablakon beszűrődő fénycsóvában.

 

250\. ADAM ÉS TOMMY  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\- Szóóval … – mondta Adam. – Megpróbálhatnánk együtt…

 

\+ 1  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A gitárszóló alatt teljes csend lett. Az üvöltés csak aztán tört ki.


End file.
